Had Snape Not Killed Dumbledore
by ChaosKing3
Summary: Have you wondered what would've happened if Severus Snape didn't kill Albus Dumbledore? What would be different and what would be the same? Read 'Had Snape Not Killed Dumbledore' to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Battle of Astronomy Tower

Chapter One

Battle of the Astronomy Tower

 _CRACK!_

Harry and Dumbledore apparated inside the Astronomy Tower, moments after their battle with the Inferi. Dumbledore was leaning on Harrys body, still exhausted from the potion.

"Put me down, Harry. I need rest." Dumbledore let out as he struggled to catch his breath.

Harry set the Headmaster down as gently as he could, trying not to drop him.

"Professor, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry started.

"No. Severus, Harry." Dumbledore groaned. "Get Severus."

Harry was interrupted by the slamming of a door downstairs. Someone was stomping up the steps, rather quickly.

"Someone's coming Harry. Get below. Stay quiet and stay hidden." Dumbledore said as he got to his feet.

Harry rushed down the spiral staircase and ran to the floor beneath Dumbledore, his wand drawn. Draco Malfoy emerged from the doorway, his wand in his hand. Once he laid eyes on the weary Headmaster, he quickly pointed his wand at him.

"Good evening, Draco." Dumbledore said calmly. "What brings you here, on this fine, Spring evening?"

"Who else is here?" Draco snapped. "I heard you talking!" His voice was trembling and his wand shook violently in his hand.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extrodinarily useful." Dumbledore lied.

Draco stood, his wand still shaking. He was holding back tears as he quickly scanned the room.

"Draco, you are no assassin." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!" Draco snapped.

"Like Cursing Katie Bell hoping that she would bear a cursed necklace to me?" Dumbledore started. "Or replacing a bottle of mane with another laced with poison? I can not help but to think that these actions are so weak that your heart couldn't really have been in them."

Tears began to pour from Draco's face and down his cheek. The images repeated in his mind over and over again. He could have killed Bell and he knew it.

"Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices." Dumbledore started. "Please. Let me help you."

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I was chosen!" Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same mark all Deatheaters wore. The tattoo covered his forearm.

Dumbledores eyes widened as he saw the mark, a look of sorrow and guilt covered his face. Harry clutched his wand tighter. He knew that Draco was a Deatheater, yet not a single person believed him.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said as he raised his arms.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco cried.

"Very good, Draco." Dumbldore said softly.

A loud bang was heard down stairs, the slamming of a door was followed up by loud footsteps coming up the staircase. Draco glanced at the doorway and then back to Dumbledore.

"There are others?" Dumbledore asked in a curious voice. "How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement" Draco snapped.

"Ingenious."

Bellatrix emerged in the doorway. She stopped and smiled when she saw Draco occupying Dumbledore. She stepped in the room, behind her followed Fenrir Greyback, Amycus & Alecto Carrow and another Deatheater.

"Albus Dumbledore, alone. Albus Dumbledore, unarmed." Bellatrix said, a smirk marking her face. "Well done, Draco."

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I believe introductions are in order, don't you?"

"I wish we could stay and chat, Albus, but we're on a tight schedule."

Harry was still watching, his wand still pointing towards Draco. Harry felt the prescence of someone to his left. He slowly looked over to see a wand pointed his way. He jerked his wand in that direction, but quickly realised the wand belonged to Severus Snape. Snape lowered his wand and placed his finger over his lip signalling for Harry to be quiet. Harry nodded his head as Snape turned around to leave.

"DO IT DRACO! NOW!" Bellatrix shouted.

"No." Snape said, emerging from behind the Carrows.

Draco stepped away as Snape walked to his side. Bellatrix glared ay Snape.

"Severus..." Dumbledore's voice sounded like a beg. But he was still calm.

A short silence filled the room.

"Please..."

Snape raised his wand, pointing it Dumbledores way. He looked the man in the eyes. A tear falling from Dumbledores eye. Snape felt the pain and sorrow the Headmaster felt. Snape lowered his wand as he took a step backwards, his eyes watering.

"Albus.. no.." Snape let out.

"Seve-"

"STUPIFY!"

The white bolt hit Dumbledore in the stomach as he flew backwards, his feet no longer on the ground. The man fell over the railing, his body falling to the ground. Snape looked over to see Draco lower his wand, his face red and tears pouring from his eyes. Snape raced over to see Dumbledores body hit the ground and roll. Bellatrix laughed, an evil sadistic laugh as she cast a spell into the air, the Dark Mark appearing above the school. Bellatrix skipped out of the room, everyone else walking behind her. As they made their way through one of the halls, Snape sent one professor flying into a room. Bellatrix shoved Greyback and the other three Deatheaters outside to deal with the wizards and witches launching spells at them. Bellatrix stood on a table in the Great Hall, smashing glass plates and cups each step she took. She yelled as she flicked her wand to the front of the Hall, glass shattering everywhere. More tears left Dracos eyes. The trio made their way outside, walking down towards Hagrids hut.

"Yoohoo! Anyone home?" Bellatrix sang as she approached the hut.

"SNAPE! MALFOY!"

Harrys cries could be hear from behind them. It was in that moment that Snape remembered that Potter was watching everything. Harry cast Inscendio, but Snape deflected it back at him, and Harry fell backwards. Hagrids hut burst into flames and Bellatrix sang and danced around it. Harry got to his feet and was marching towards Snape again.

"I WANT MALFOY!" Harry shouted.

Bellatrix sent a Hex at Harry, and the boy flew a number of feet backwards.

"NO! He is for the Dark Lord!" Snape scolded, sending Bellatrix on her way.

She rolled her eyes, but she knew better than to defy her masters orders. Snape saw different colored beams in the distance, beside one of the towers. With a simple hand motion, he sent Bellatrix their way as back up.

"STUPIFY!" Harry shouted.

Snape once again deflected the spell back at him. Harry fell backwards and landed with a thud. Snape turned, thinking that Potter had had enough.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Snape turned back around quickly, deflecting the spell for a third time. Snape knew now that Harrry did have his old book. He walked towards him slowly, his robes flowing behind him.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" Harrys eyes widened. "That's right. I'm the Half-Blood Prince."

Snape kicked Harrys wand away and walked back towards the burning hut. Draco stood frozen, not sure how to react. Snape was engulfed in black smoke as he grabbed Draco and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2: Collecting Memories

Chapter Two

"Let's Collect the Memories, Shall We?"

After the battle, Snape and the others had to stop to tend to a wound on Greybacks arm. They landed deep in the forest. It was cold out, and the last thing Snape wanted was to run into centuar or acromantula.

"It burns." Greyback snarled.

Snape snatched Draco by his arm, pulling him away from the Deatheaters, careful to make sure they didn't see them.

"Malfoy look at me." Snape snarled. "That was not your place."

"What are you talking about!" Draco said, looking as if he were insulted.

"The Dark Lord requested I do the task he originally gave you!" Snape snapped back.

"Stop lying Snape!" Draco cried rather loudly.

Snape peeked up, making sure Draco hadn't gathered any unwanted attention, before grabbing the boy and pulling him closer. "You are pathetic, child. Voldemort will now assign you even more brutal and inhumane tasks, Draco. You fail to learn what you don't understand. Even during my cla-"

"HEY! Love birds! You finished yet?"

Snape looked up to see Alecto, Bellatrix walking behind her, glaring at him. Snape shoved Draco away, knowing Bellatrix had a foul idea about their conversation.

"Werewolf!" Bellatrix shouted. "Lead them back to Malfoy Manor! Severus and I need a word."

Greyback snarled at Bellatrix, but quickly flew away, black smoke engulfing them as they flew. Bellatrix marched slowly towards Snape, who stood watching her.

"Severus Snape." Bellatrix started. "I would recognise that tone of voice from Dumbledore. He _begged_ you, Severus. HE BEGGED YOU!"

Draco slowly moved away from the two as Snape eyed Bellatrix.

"But you couldn't do it. Could you?" Bellatrix asked. "You're a spy. A double agent!"

"You knew the Dark Lord trusted me, Bellatrix he was clear from the beginning. Why do you think I'm not dead by his hands? How do you think you've managed so much information?"

"You know what I mean, Severus. You've been working for Dumbledore this hole time. You betrayed us!"

"Why would you think that?" Snapes lips curled,

"You almost cried. You lowered your wand, backed away, and almost cried. I saw, Snape." Bellatrix hissed. "You're weak. You couldn't kill what you call a 'fake acquaintince' yet I can kill my own cousin, no question!"

"Draco got the job _done_ , Bellatrix, if you wanted him killed a certain way you should have done it yourself." Snape snapped.

Bellatrix drew her wand and cast the Cruciartis Curse before Snape knew what happened. Snape fell to the ground, burning knives digging into his skin.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Each time Bellatrix cast the curse, more and more knives dug into Snape. He yelled in pain, echoing in the woods.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Draco commanded.

Bellatrix sent a stinging Hex at her nephew, knocking him off his feet.

Even without Bellatrix recasting the Curse repeatedly, the pain engulfed Snape. Throughout the screams and the pain, a tear emerged from Snapes eye. Bellatrix's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a sadistic smile.

"That's what I'm talking about Snape! CRUCIO!" She said. "Wait, let's collect it! Let's collect the memories, shall we?"

Snapes fear came true as Bellatrix forced a small glass tube from her nephew before walking to Snape and forcing the tear inside. "With these, we can see where your true loyalties lie!"

"GET AWAY!" Draco shouted. "STUPIFY!"

Draco shot the spell at his aunt, who blocked it easily.

"Will your Father like this, Draco!?" Bellatrix shouted.

"STUPIFY!"

Bellatrix blocked it without a problem, she glared at her nephew, her mouth in the shape of an 'O' . Her look quickly shifted into anger as she ducked anothe spell. She shot her own few spells, Draco blocking one before he quickly dodged the rest. Draco ran towards his aunt, blocking spells and curses she sent his way. He tackled her to the ground, breaking the Curse on Snape.

"DRACO WAIT UNTIL HE HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I doubt he ever will." Snape hissed as he drew his wand. "Obliviate."

Bellatrix's eyes widened after Snape cast the spell. Draco realized it was a memory eraser, something he thought would be useful. After around an hour of waiting for Bellatrix to wake up, she finally sat up, very confused.

"Draco.. Draco what happened?" She asked.

"They chased us from the school. Members of the Order. One of them knocked you unconsious. Your lovely nephew carried you here." Snape answered for Draco.

"The others.. where are they?"

"Malfoy.. Manor.." Snape said slowly.

"Let's go then, Severus." Bellatrix snapped, getting to her feet. "We don't want to keep him waiting."

"We should disapparate.." Draco mutttered.

"You're right." Snape said. "Take my arm, the both of you."

 _CRACK!_


	3. Chapter 3: Co-Owning

Chapter Three

Co-Owning

Upon walking inside Malfoy Manor, Snape, Draco and Bellatrix were met with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. The look on his face showed that he was not in a good mood.

"Severus. Bellatrix, with me." Voldemort said calmly. "Draco.. leave us"

"Y-Yes my Lord.." Bellatrix stuttered.

Voldemort escorted Severus and Bellatrix into a room, Pettigrew slamming the door shut after they entered. Draco walked up to Pettigrew and grabbed him by his collar.

"Let me in, Wormtail." Draco demanded.

"I-I-I can't do that." Pettigrew stuttered.

"This is _my_ home! You think you can talk to me like that in-"

"This ain't _your_ house, kid." Greyback snarled from behind him. "Wormtail. Fetch me something to eat. I'll keep this runt out."

Pettigrew scurried towards the kitchen, grateful to be away from the two.

"You got balls, kid. Tryna, bust in there while your Masters on the other side." Greyback grinned, exposing his sharpened teeth.

"What's going on in there. What's he doing?" Draco asked.

"He's punishing them for being late." Greyback laughed.

"Punishing?"

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Its _none_ of your business, Fenrir." Draco spat.

"Watch your tone, kid." Greyback spat back. "Why you all concerned? You getting all 'lovey-dovey' with your old professor?"

Draco made a run for the door, but didn't get close to having a Full Body Bind Curse placed on him. Fenrir flicked his wand to cause Draco to levitate towards him.

"Look, at me. What happened after we left?" Greyback snarled. "Why do you care now?"

"I-I'm worried for my Aunt." Draco lied.

.

"Severus." Voldemort said softly, slowly walking around the room. "Would you explain why you're late?"

"I apologize, my Lord. After the battle Bellatrix was knocked unconsious. Malfoy and I stopped and let her wake up."

"Ah." Voldemort said. "I see. Tell me, Severus. How did Draco and yourself watch Mrs. Lestrange and _not_ be attacked?"

"Draco carried her deep into the forest." Snape answered.

Voldemort sat, staring blankly at Snape for a moment as he thought about what to do about the situation. "I will let the three of you go with a mere warning. Do not fail me again, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Bellatrix. Who, might I ask, killed Albus Dumbledore?"

"Draco, m-my Lord." Bellatrix answered. "Draco.."

"Hmm. You may go." Voldemort said to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix quickly left the room, trying to hide the sound of her wimpers. Once Voldemort made sure she was gone, he quickly turned his head towards Snape, a smirk on his face. "I figured it would be you, Severus, to kill Dumbledore." Voldemort said softly. "I _wanted_ you to kill Dumbledore."

"My Lord..." Severus muttered.

"See, Severus. I don't fully trust you. Killing your little friend would have made me though. Now you've only brought your trust downwards."

"I understand." Snape wimpered

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NOT UNDERSTAND OR DUMBLEDORE WOULD HAVE DIED BY YOUR HANDS!" Voldemort shouted, his red eyes burning with rage as his teeth pressed together.

The yelling threw Snape off. His heart raced. It raced so quickly that he could hear it. He feared that Voldemort could as watched the Dark Lord take a few steps around him. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Voldemort drew his wand.

"The Cruciatus Curse seems like a formidable punishment. What's stopping me, Severus?"

Snape thought for a moment. He remembered walking inside James Potters home that night. James' body lying at the foot of the steps, staring blankly at the ceiling . Snape stepped over the body, fearing that the next body he saw would belong to _her_... and it did. He threw himself down, his mind going blank as he clutched Lilys cold, lifeless body.

"Take the Ministry." Snape said. "After you do that, you will be in full control, you can appoint me the new Headmaster of Hogwarts an-"

"Why should I make _you_ the Headmaster?" Voldemort hissed.

"They trust me. The staff, atleast."

"And the students?" Voldemort asked.

"Whether or not they do or do not, it doesn't matter to me. Most Slytherins do, the others would have to deal with it. Draco could come back and serve as a spy. With him there, we will have an even better chance at locating Potter."

"I must say, your idea enlightens me." Voldemort hissed, as a smirk formed on his face. "I will send you on your way with the Malfoy child, and the Carrows. Once we have the Ministry, you will go."

"Thank you, my Lo-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Voldemort interrupted. "As a result of my trust towards you plummeting and being over an hour late to arrive, there will be a catch. Along with Malfoy and the Carrows, I'm sending Bellatrix as well. She will be appointed the Co-Headmistress, meaning the two of you will share equal power over the school."

Snape let out a small gasp, his fists tightening a little. How was he supposed to protect the school from the Carrows, Bellatrix, and a possibly unstable Draco without blowing his cover? He'd have to figure out a way soon, but not now. Now he had to worry about accepting Voldemorts orders without seeming nervous.

"Yes, my Lord."

 _ **Authors Note: Thanks so much for reading! I tried adding A.N.'s but I had problems with it and all that, so yeah. Chapter Four will be up at midnight tonight(tomorrow) and theres a big battle involved! Please review and follow! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the 7 Potters

Chapter Four

Battle of the 7 Potters

Snape stood out by the gate of Malfoy Manor. He had just witnessed the death of the former Professor of Muggle Studies Charity Burbage. She had been tortured, her face bloody and bruised. The begged Snape for help. Called him a friend, yet he couldn't even bat an eye.

Voldemort ordered the Deatheaters to prepare for the attack on the Aurors and Potter, who would be moved from his home soon. The Dark Lord claimed that he and Potters wand had the same core, which is why they couldn't fatally harm eachother. Snape however, blamed this on Voldemorts lack of skill and organization.

"Severus?" Snape looked over his shoulder to see Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes?" Snape replied.

"I want to thank you, Severus. For watching over Draco. It means more than you know."

CISSY! SEVERUS!" Bellatrix shouted from the house. "GET INSIDE NOW!"

They obeyed, walking inside the house. Bellatrix grabbed Snapes shoulder, spinning him around before she glared at him. "The Dark Lord wants to speak with you."

Bellatrix, along with many other Deatheaters, flew off. Snape walked into the large room he was in earlier to see the Dark Lord looking at a family portrait of the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa standing over a much younger Draco. Lucius had his hand on Draco's right shoulder, a smirk on his face. Narcissa smiled while Draco simply giggled. Snape shut the door behind him.

"My Lord, you requested me?" Snape asked.

"Ah, yes. You, Bellatrix and the Carrows are to leave the second I engage Potter." Voldemort said softly, still watching the portrait.

"What of Malfoy?" Snape asked, a concerned look on his face.

Voldemort giggled as he touched Draco's face on the portrait, his nails sliding against the fabric. "He will be escorted there soon." Voldemort smirked.

"Are- are you not participating in the battle, my Lord?"

"Why of course. But I have no plans to kill the boy. Not yet."

"Sir, once Potter has crossed the barrier, there will be no other way. Tonight may very well be your only chance."

"Potter's foolish. He will leave that place in time." Voldemort hissed. "And he will be alone. I will engage him tonight, and if I get an opening, I will take it. Do not tell the otheres this, Severus, but the boy will be with the weakest of the Aurors. Rubeus Hagrid. Now leave."

.

.

Once Snape reached the battle he saw what seemed to be 50 people flying, either on a broom, Thestrals, or in a black mist. Deatheaters overwhelmed Remus Lupin and Harry Potter, who was on his broom, throwing spells at them. Remus blocked a spell, sending it flying back at a Deatheater, knocking him out of the sky. Snape threw 'Sectumsempra' hoping to hit another Deatheater, but it missed and hit Harry in the side of the head.

" _GEORGE!_ " Remus shouted, throwing a Hex at Snape, who flew to the left, dodging the spell.

The Deatheaters scattered after Remus revealed the identity of the fake Harry. Snape heard the laughter of Bellatrix echo throughout the sky as she shot spells at Kingsley Shacklebolt and another fake Potter. Up ahead, Nymphadora Tonks and another Harry exchanged Hexes with one Deatheater. Snape guessed that the fake Potter was Ron Weasly based on his form. If not Ron, then another Weasly at least. Snape saw a red light from the corner of his eye. He blocked the spell and looked over to see Alastor Moody and another Harry on a broom behind him.

"Kill him, Harry!" Mad-Eye scolded, throwing a Hex at Snape.

Harry shot spells at Snape, who was blocking them all without trying. Snape shot his own Hexes back at Harry, besting him until Mad-Eye caught him off-guard with a Knockback Jinx, almost breaking his flight. Mad-Eye and Potter shot more spells at Snape, who was blocking or dodging them.

"How pitiful, Severus." The soft hiss of Voldemorts voice echoed in his head.

The dark mist of Voldemort floated beside the boy and Moody. A white mist engulfed Potter, who flew off of his broom and disapperated. _CRACK!_ Voldemort shot a green beam of light at Mad-Eye, which hit him in the chest. Voldemort flew off as Moody's lifeless body plummeted to the ground. Bellatrix lead Snape and the Carrows away. In the distance, Snape saw two beams, a red and green one, connecting towards one another. He knew that Voldemort had found the real Harry and was dueling him. A white beam zoomed past Snapes head. He heard Bellatrix scream as she shot the Killing Curse. Snape saw one Weasly riding a Thestral with anotherr Harry on his back. Snape saw it was Bill after Bellatrix mentioned his attack by Greyback. Two people on brooms flew behind the Thestral, one broom had another Weasly and the other had a fake Harry. Bellatrix and the other Deatheaters shot spells at them, and a large duel started again. Bill hit Alecto Carrow with a Knockback Jinx, almost breaking her fight until her brother caught her.

"STUPIFY!"

"BOMBARDIA!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"INCARCEROUS!"

The spells kept flying. Bellatrix's laughter echoed, much to Snapes annoyance. Both Weaslys and their fake Potters retreated after Amycus set the end of the fake Potters broom on fire. Soon after, Snape landed at the Hogwarts gate, Filius Flitwick stood, his eyes wide as he saw the Deatheaters follow him inside. He dropped the giant list of students on the ground once he saw Bellatrix. Snape led the Deatheaters inside the castle, the students hadn't arrived yet, so the castle was practically empty.

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you have any questions you want to ask please do so! Also, check out my other Fanfiction, "**_ _ **For the Greater Good**_ _ **"! Review, follow and favorite! THANK YOU!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Headmaster

Chapter Five

Headmaster

Snape threw down the Dailey Prophet. He made the front page, his moving picture with Bellatrix at his side, the flashing lights all around them. Snape was disgusted.

" _Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange: New Headmaster and Headmistress!_ "

"Filius." Snape snarled. "Bring me Bellatrix."

Flitwick had been appointed Snapes new errand boy after Bellatrix cancelled Charms class, for reasons she wouldn't say. Flitwick was, at times, treated no better than the average house elf. Flitwick walked to the door, only to be knocked aside by its sudden opening. Professor McGonagall emerged through the door, Katie Bell in her hand.

"Professor-"McGonagall started. "Headmaster... Ms. Bell was heard.. talking about Potter."

Snape looked up from his desk and stood up. "Is that so?"

Katie swallowed a lump in her throat. "Y-Yes sir..."

Bellatrix entered the office, her mouth gaped once she laid eyes on Katie and McGonagall. She walked around them slowly, glaring at Katie the whole time.

"Ms. Bell, wait outside." Snape hissed. "Minerva, return to your class."

Katie and McGonagall walked out of the room, Flitwick followed and shut the door behind him. Bellatrix sat in a chair infront of Snapes desk. The paintings of the other Headmasters and Headmistress' were silent.

"You had the little one summon me?" Bellatrix smirked.

"Bellatrix, we both have a choice to make." Snape said, ignoring the joke about Flitwick.

"A choice, Severus?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, Bellatrix. A choice." Snape spat. "You need to pick a staff member to take your place as Headmistress if you are not on school grounds."

"What about the Carrows? Amycus and Alecto?"

"Amycus is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Alecto is the new Muggle Studies Professor, so yes you can ch-"

"Alecto." Bellatrix blurted.

"Such a sudden choice."

"Alecto knows her duties here."

"But is she fit for a _larger_ role of authority?" Snape questioned.

"What are you getting at, Snape?" Bellatrix stood up.

"Nothing negative, of course. But if she does not meet you standards?"

"I'm noticing something about you, Severus." Bellatrix locked eyes with the Headmaster.

"Define, _strange_ , Bella."

"The other week, after the battle. I don't remember fighting many people on par with me. Not enough to knock me unconsious." Bellatrix leaned over the desk. "I don't remember running from the Aurors."

"Perhaps the spell that hit you gave you a concussion. You've clearly lost memory so lie down. I'll inform Alecto that she will be needed soon." Snape mocked as he stood from his chair.

"I don't trust you, Severus. I don't understand why Master keeps giving you second chances."

"Questioning the Dark Lords decisions? I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear what you have to say." Snape hissed.

"I don't trust you. I don't see why anyone else does either."

"Please explain why you don't. The Dark Lord does, you should look into it." Snape said coldly. "If I wanted to kill you I'd do it now while its just the two of us."

"No, Severus. You're smarter than that, I know that. Because if you did kill me, you'd have to face off with the Carrows, and eventually Master." Bellatrix walked behind the desk beside Snape, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I don't think you have it in you to face him in a duel."

Bellatrix walked out of the Headmasters office. The paintings all let out a beep... breath as she left. Katie Bell walked through the door slowly.

"Y-You t-t-told me to... wait o-outside?" Katie stuttered.

"A weeks detention with McGonagall. Back to class." Snape said, exhausted.

Katie slowly walked from the room, but as soon as the door shut, Snape could hear her running in the hall away from the office. Snape told Flitwick to find Draco and pull him from class.

Snape sat at his desk, frustrated.

"You're doing your job wonderfully, Severus." Snape almost jumoed at the sound of Dumbledores voice.

"How did you manage this position, Albus?" Snape asked.

"I didn't have Deatheaters at my throat all the time." Dumbledores painting chuckled.

"It was a serious question." Snape snapped.

"I gave a serious answer. You're doing wonderful at this, Severus. Far better than I ever could."

"What do I do now..?" Snape asked, his voice trembling.

"Choose Amycus. With him being your choice, Voldemorts trust will grow on you. Have Slughorn brew potions, as many as possible but be sure you keep them from under the Deatheaters noses."

They were interrupted by the shouting of Draco and Flitwick not far away. Draco cussed at Flitwick a number of times. The door slammed open and Draco was shoving Flitwick away from him.

"GET OFF ME YOU MICROSCOPIC BAFFOON!" Draco shouted.

"Enough, Draco." Snape hissed. "Filius, out."

Flitwick walked out of the door and shut it behind him. Snape twirled his wand, and a light blue shield covered the door. Draco ran over to the door and tried pulling on it. Once that didn't work, he started punching it and yelling for Flitwick..

"He can't hear you, and do you honestly think he'd come for you even if he could?" Snape snapped. "Sit down, boy."

Draco sat down, embrassed. "What do you want, Snape?"

"I assume you've heard the story of the Deathly Hallows." Snape started. " The Cloak of Invisibility, the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone?"

Draco nodded in agreement.

"You may not know, but you disarmed the Elder Wand from Dumbledore that night." Snape said.

Draco's eyes widened and most of the paintings let out a gasp.

"That means that the Elder Wand is, in fact, yours."

"How is that bad?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord is _looking_ for the wand! He will stop at nothing to have it." Snape hissed. "He will kill you, child."

"I don't believe you! About the wand! IT'S AN OLD, MADE UP STORY!"

Snape paused, looking Draco in the eyes. "One can only wish it were so." Snape turned around and sat at his desk, digging through papers. "You are to report to your aunt, do you understand. Do not speak of this meeting to _anyone_ , do you hear?"

Draco nodded his head and made for the door, until he realised it was still enchanted. "T-The door."

"Say nothing to Flitwick on your way out." Snape hissed as he twirled his wand, removing the enchantment from the door.

Draco opened the door and Flitwick walked in. "Some conversation, eh Malfoy?"

"Why don't you stand on your pile of books and say it to my face!" Draco snarled.

Flitwick frowned and held back tears as Draco stormed out of the room.

"Filius." Snape said softly. "Fetch Slughorn for me, then go and do as you please for the rest of the night."

Filius left the office quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"Severus, you told me the wand was rightfully Bellatrixes." Albus said. "Why lie to Draco?"

"I didn't lie." Snape smirked. "Draco about the wand _and_ it being in your possession that night. He may have been taught Occulmency by his aunt, but that doesn't mean he's good at keeping others out."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said. "What have you planned, Severus?"

"Voldemort will stop at nothing for that wand. Once he knows Bellatrix is in possession of it, he will have to kill her."

"He only has to disarm or st-"

"The Dark Lord doesn't know that, he's not Grindelwald." Dumbledore flinched at the name. "He will believe he has no other choice but to kill her. By then, the wand will be in someone elses possession."

"I understand Severus. But there is a huge battle coming up. You know it, wait until then. Then let Him have her."

"I understand."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be in Draco's POV, so things WILL get more exciting! Please be sure to check out my other story, "For the Greater Good" as well. Follow, favorite, and review please! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6: In Draco's Eyes

Chapter Six

In Draco's Eyes

Draco made it halfway down the hallway when he heard the door to Snapes office, Flitwick emerging before shutting the door and walking the opposite direction.

"Elvish baffoon." Draco snarled. "He's nothing more than a mere helper of the Muggles 'Santa Claus'."

Draco walked past multiple students, each one of them trying to avoid him. Draco pretended to find it amusing, but in reality hated it. After around ten minutes of slowly strolling throughout the castle, he found Bellatrixs office. The rectangle wooden door was closed, but he walked in anyway. Draco shut the door behind him and saw his aunt standing over a small Gryffindor student that looked familiar.

"Tell me, where. Is. POTTER!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I-I don't k-k-now!" The boy cried back.

" _CRUCIO!_ "

The boy let out a scream, his body jerking in pain as tears rolled down his face. Draco sat down, pretending not to be phased by the events in front of him.

"Oh!" Bellatrix said after she noticed Draco. "Well, Mr. Colin, we will continue this later. Sit tight."

Bellatrix twirled her wand and the boy flew off of the ground and onto the wall behind him, sticking to it.

"Severus told me to come here." Draco gulped.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Draco." Bellatrix groaned.

"What do you need?"

"To give you your assignment! Your job here is simple, you've friends here, yes?" Draco nodded his head. "Good. Listen to them. All of them. Every single students conversation better find its way to _me_ , not Severus. Understand?" Draco shook his head again. "Good. Hopefully Potter wasn't a loner with no friends. We'll need his friends for intel."

"Y-Yeah, OK." Draco said nervously, eying Colin, who was stuck to the wall.

"Colin was brought to me by Alecto around half an hour ago. He won't talk. Pitiful." Bellatrix said, grabbing her wand.

Bellatrix twirled her wand and a green light hit Colin in the chest, making him fall from the wall and hit the floor. Colin had blonde hair, like Draco. Draco figured that his aunt used Colin as an example. Draco forced a smirk before slowly walking out of the office, and sprinting full speed down the hall, and bursting through the door to Snapes office.

"SNAPE!" Draco screamed, trying to catch his breath. "A-Aunt B-B-B..."

"Draco, sit down." Snape said, swirling his wand as he raced over towards the boy and a chair walking behind him. Snape pushed Draco into the chair. "Calm down!"

"She... she killed Colin..." Draco panted.

Snapes eyes widened. He remembered the boy from previous years. Snapping pictures of everything and becoming petrified by the Basilisk that Ginny released. Snape wandered over to his desk and fell into the chair before dipping his quill in ink and writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What was his last name?" Snape demanded. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I'll look in the student log."

"Sir?" Draco said, worried.

"Leave." Snape snape snapped. "I will deal with this myself."

Draco was pulled from the room by Flitwick, on Snapes orders. Once Flitwick shut the door behind them, Draco said a few things about Flitwicks height, which made him storm off. Draco took off the other direction and checked his class schedule. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts. He walked extra slow down the halls, hoping classes would be dismissed before he got there. When he arrived to the class, he opened the door to see each and every student face down in their books, Amycus Carrow watching them from the front. Amycus had everyone in a separate desk, and they were separated in two, with a large gap between both areas of seats. Amycus made way through the aise, eying Draco, who realised that Professor Flitwick was beside him, a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, Flitwick has informed me that you were on your way to my class." Amycus said coldly. "That was ten minutes ago."

"Oh... I got lost." Draco lied.

"You didn't look lost when you were walking down the hall." Flitwick snapped. "I actually walked right past you."

"I must've been looking to far up to notice." Draco snarled.

"Professor Carrow, may I see Draco outside?" Flitwick asked.

"Quickly." Amycus said coldly.

Draco and Flitwick walked outside, Flitwick closing the door behind them.

"Where were you the night Dumbledore was murdered?" Flitwick snarled.

Draco gasped. "I was in the Slytherin Common Rooms!" Draco lied.

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping!" Draco said quickly. "Ask Crabbe and Goyle!"

"You're positive?" Flitwick asked. "Are you lying?"

"What's it to you?"

"You know 'what's it to me' Draco, quit lying!" Flitwick snarled. "You know who it was. You know who killed Dumbledore!"

"Where's your proof?" Draco hissed.

Just as Flitwick went to speak, the door slammed open and Amycus pulled Draco inside and kicked at Flitwick. Draco hopped inside the classroom while Amycus yelled at Flitwick. Everyone was staring back at him. Draco saw Goyle and Pansy Parkinson in the last row of the left side of the class. Crabbe was seated beside Luna Lovegood in the third row on the right side. Dean Thomas was sitting behind Luna. All of the students faces turned back into their books and Amycus emerged behind him.

"Why are you not seated?" Amycus snarled quietly.

"Thought there was a special spot you wanted me to sit.

Amycus sighed before looking around the room. "Dean. Who sits infront of you, beside Lovegood?"

"Oh.. Um, n-n-no one, P-Professor." Dean pretended to stutter.

"There you go, Malfoy. Beside Luna."

Draco raced over and sat down. Amycus walked back infront of the class and stared into the ' _Daily Prophet_ '. Draco realised he had no clue what he was suppposed to be reading. Draco looked around before whispering to Crabbe.

"Crabbe! Crabbe!" Crabbe stared into his book, ignoring Draco.

"Shut it!" Dean snarled, sitting behind Draco.

"Piss off, Dean!"

"MALFOY!" Amycus shouted. "QUIET!"

Draco waited a few minutes before trying to get Crabbe again.

"Crabbe!" Draco hissed. "You idiot, look at me!"

In one quick motion, Amcus threw his paper, drew his wand and sent a Hex at Draco, which hit his jar of ink. The jar exploded and went all over Draco, Crabbe, Luna, Dean, and many other students.

"Now shut it, Malfoy." Amycus hissed. "Now that you've defied my orders twice, you can stay after class to clean up the ink. _Without_ magic!"

Draco had ink all over him, and he wasn't going to let it stay there. While Amycus turned away for a moment, he pulled his wand and all of the ink on his face and in his hair was sucked into his wand. Draco quickly tucked his wand away once Amycus turned back around. Amycus sighed.

"Alright class, Draco late to class, defied my orders to be quiet twice, and thought he could remove ink from his face without my noticing. Mr. Malfoy, step up here." Amycus said, his hands behind his back.

Draco obliged, and walked up to where Amycus was standing. Amycus glared through the row of desks, observing each student.

"Aha!" Amycus let out. "Lovegood, up here with us!"

Luna walked from her desk, her wand in her hand. Ink covered her Ravenclaw robes, her face and hair.

"Alright, Draco." Amycus smirked. "Defend yourself!"

Amycus jumped away from the two and Luna shot a Hex at Draco. Draco fell back, a shocked look on his face. Amycus began to laugh as Draco pulled out his wand and blocked another spell Luna sent his way. Draco jumped to his feet and glared at Luna, who had a look of regret on her face. She still had her wand pointed at him though. She shot another Hex at Draco, causing him to slide on the floor and shoot a Hex of his own. Draco jumped back up and shot two more Hexes, but Luna blocked them.

" _Stupify!_ " Luna twirled her wand.

The white bolt of light shot at Draco. Draco deflected it, aiming for Crabbe, but it hit Dean instead causing Amycus to laugh histarically. Draco and Luna continued to send spells at eachother. Dodging a spell from Luna, Draco noticed a gargoyle statue beside the door. He flicked his wand and the statue flew towards Luna.

"REDUCTO!" She screamed, ducking her head.

The statue exploded and its ashes and dust blinded her. Draco cast 'Expelliarmus' and her wand flew from her hand. Draco flicked his wand again and Luna fell backwards, and hit the stone floor with a loud thud.

"Enough, enough! It's over!" Amycus said. "Luna, do you know that Draco could have killed you?" Amycus kept talking once she didn't answer. "I hope you do. Because now you have to be punished. Draco, you can do the honors."

"W-What?" Draco said, confused.

"The Cruciartus Curse, of course!" Amycus spat. "Do it!"

Draco slowly pointed his wand at Luna, his hand shaking. Amycus was glaring at him, and the students were trying not to believe Draco would do it. Draco lowered his wand and shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"Of course!" Amycus said, flicking his wand, sending Draco backwards. " _CRUCIO!_ "

Luna began to scream. Her screams echoed throughout the classroom. Everyone was covering their ears or looking away from the scene. Amcus was laughing as tears poured down Lunas eyes. Her back was arching and her fists were clenching. Draco heard one student towards the back puke on his desk. What seemed like hours later, Amycus muttered the countercurse, and Lunas body went limp.

"Class dismissed." Amycus muttered.

Everyone got their books and ran out of the class. Dean grabbed Luna and left the classroom with her in his arms.

"Draco, do not forget your mess." Amycus said.

"I don't think he has time for that." The voice of Snape came from the doorway, his posture a bit different than usual.

"Headmaster, Draco has been very disrup-" Amycus started.

"Amycus, I have a meeting with him, I'm sure you understand."

Amycus mumbled something as he waved his hand. Snape snatched Dracoby the arm and led him from the classroom. They passed Bellatrix' office, and then Snapes office. Draco got curious.

"Where are we going?"

Snape ignored him and led Draco to the Slytherin common rooms. Snape led Draco into a room and Draco shut the door behind him. When he turned around, Snape swung his arm, punching Draco and knocked him unconsious.

 _ **Sorry for the late update! I was at my Grandmas last weekend and got back and yeah. For the Greater Good will also be updated soon I hope! But thanks for reading, please Favorite, Review and all that stuff! THANK YOU!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Chapter Seven

The Plan...

Draco woke up in a daze. His vision blurry and he was very groggy. Crabbe was standing over him, Goyle was standing infront of the door, and Pansy Parkinson was looking out of a window across the room. There were at least five other students, all of them different ages. Draco shoved Crabbe away with one hand, reaching for his wand with the other.

"What's going on? Where's Snape?" Draco barked.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Goyle shouted.

Draco stepped out of the way and the spell hit another student, knocking her against the wall.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Draco shot back.

Goyles arms straightened by his side and his legs stuck together, making him fall backwards. Pansy and another student shot spells at Draco, who couldn't send any of his own back, so he blocked all of them. Draco had been betrayed. Goyle layed behind him, Crabbe to his left, a scared look on his face. He realised that they all knew that he was a Deatheater and they were trying to kill him. Dracos mind went black, and without even thinking he almost cast the Cruciartus Curse.

" _CRUC-_ "

Draco was hit in the chest, mid spell, by a Hex that sent him backwards, and slamming into a wall. Pansy stood over him, her wand pointed directly at his face. Her face was marked with pure hatred.

"Sorry." She said coldly. " _Avada-_ "

"NO!"

Draco and Pansy looked over to see a younger Slytherin boy. He looked to be in his Fifth or Sixth year, but it was hard to tell.

"Don't kill 'em Pansy! What're you doing?" He yelled.

"Rick, have you lost your mind?" Pansy snapped. "He's a Deatheater! We can't have him here, not with us! We already have to deal with Bellatrix and the Carrows!"

"So what if he is? What if he ain't like 'em?" Rick asked.

"RICK, HE ALMOST CAST ONE OF THE UNFORGIVABLES! THOSE ARE ILLE-"

"So did you!" Rick snarled. "What makes ya' any better than him?"

Pansy glared at Rick, her eyes cold. She tucked her wand in her robes before stepping away from Draco. Crabbe walked over and reached his hand out to Draco, offering to help him get to his feet.

"Piss off, Crabbe." Draco hissed, smacking his hand.

"I'm, um, sorry about last class." Crabbe said quietly. "But you see what he does!"

"Forces duels between students, loser takes the Cruciartus. Usually from the winner." Pansy added, her voice still cold.

"Shut it, Pansy." Draco snapped.

"Draco, what're ya' doing back at Hogwarts?" Rick asked, trying to avoid another conflict.

"Nothing of your concern." Draco spat.

"I did just save your life." Rick said.

"Please," Draco chuckled. "Pansy would be lucky to cause a nosebleed."

"I don't know about that, we've been learning 'em in Amycus' class. Pansys got the Imperious mastered, and working on the Killing."

"How? In such a short amount of time?"

"We may not like like Amycus, but he's a bloody good teacher when it comes to the Dark Arts. Not surprising though." Another Slytherin student added, sarcastically.

"Where's Snape?" Draco asked.

"Oh, that was Pansy. She drank a Polyjuice potion right afta' class." Rick said.

"You should work on your posture." Draco hissed.

"Really, Malfoy?" Pansy snarled.

"Your grammar could use more work, as well."

"Would you like to give it a shot?" Pansy said coldly.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE IN HERE KILLED!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

"JUST SHUT IT!"

"OR ELSE WHAT? Will your _father hear about this?_ " Pansy mocked.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER?"

"Enough to know that he's a filthy Deatheater with a one way trip to Azgaban!"

Draco tackled Pansy, shoving her against the wall with he wand to her neck. It all happened in the blink of an eye, no one saw it coming, not even Draco. Pansys eyes were wide, her face went pale. Draco, on the other hand, was filled with pure rage. He could kill her. He knew it, and so did Pansy and everyone else.

"D-Draco..." Rick said softly.

Draco looked over at Rick. His reddish-brown hair covering his left eye, but Rick moved it back to where it normally was. His eyes green, and nose round. Rick could pass as a fifth or sixth year easily. Draco looked around the room. Goyles wand was pointed uselessly at the ground, Crabbes wand at his side. Two others had their wands pointed at Draco, fear covering their face. Everyone else was either standing or sitting, but looked tense either way. Draco let go of Pansy and shoved her away. Rick caught her and pulled her away. Draco tucked his wand away before walking towards the middle of the common room.

"You want to know why I'm back here? Fine. My father was, and still is, a Deatheater. A few years ago, he pissed off You-Know-Who. His punishment was having me recruited. I was given the task to..." Draco paused. Everyone was whispering to one another, but stopped once Draco quit talking. "I can't tell you my task _exactly_ , but I can say that I know who killed Dumbledore. Quite a few Deatheaters showed up in the castle, and a short duel happened in the Astronomy Tower against Dumbledore. He had me down.. I stunned him, and he fell. With Dumbledore gone, You-Know-Who took over the Ministry, and made Snape and Bellatrix the Headmasters of Hogwarts. My task now is to spy on everyone and find _Potter_." Everyone gasped. "If I find Potter, I can get the Deatheaters out of here.

Everyone was quiet. Draco had killed Dumbledore. Draco has to find Harry Potter. Draco let the Deatheaters in the school.

"It was you." Pansy spoke up. "You killed Dumbledore."

"Why?" Asked Charles, a fourth year Slytherin.

"I had to. I didn't want to. I didn't _mean_ to." Tears started to fall from Dracos cheeks. "Or He was gonna kill me."

"How are you going to stop this?" Pansy asked.

"Dumbledores Army." Draco snapped.

"Who?" Pansy barked.

"Potter, Weasly and Granger created it two years ago to fight off Umbridge. They're a rebellion with Gryffindor members, mainly. If anyone knows where Potter is, it'll be them."

"Now that ya' mention it, there have been students ditchin' classes to go to some 'Room of Requirement. They say its hidden from some map of the school." Rick said.

"The Marauders Map!" Charles added.

Draco thought about what the Marauders map was, but it didn't ring a bell. But why wouldn't it see the Room of Requirement. Draco looked back up at Rick.

"Rick, what year are you?" Draco asked.

"Sixth. Why?" Rick answered.

"I'll need you. Get close to Luna Lovegood or Ginny Weasly, they're in your age group. Work your trust on them, and try to get in their ranks."

Sweet!" Rick exclaimed.

"What about the rest of us?" Pansy demanded.

"Everyones got a different role. I'll let you all know later tomorrow. Rick, you start first thing in the morning." A smirk grew on Dracos face.

 _ **So once again, thanks for reading! Things start to get interesting immediatly after this chapter! Sorry for the first six being boring, but it DOES get interesting. If you have any questions, please ask and I'll answer! But please follow, review and favorite! Thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tournament

Chapter Eight

Tournament

"LUNA!" Rick said, dodging students as he ran after her. "Luna, wait up!"

Rick caught her and grabbed her sleeve, making her stop so he could catch his breath. Rick had been doing what Draco had told him to, so he and Luna had started to become friends. Rick found it odd that he could stand being around her for so long, and that he was even starting to form a sort of liking towards her.

"So how how are you?" Luna asked, a smile on her face as always.

"A bit tired. It was kinda weird not having Malfoy around. Kept me up a bit." Rick said.

"Draco isn't here?" Luna asked, curiously. "Where's he run off to?"

"Oh, not sure." Rick lied.

They walked quietly to what the students call the 'Dark Lords hall' (due to recent changes in the schools layout, both Carrows classrooms were on the same hall.), careful not to disturb anyone around. The duo walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class together, but quickly departed to their desks, Luna on the third row of the right side and Rick towards the middle of the left side. By the time all of the students arrived to class, Amycus still hadn't made it in. For around five minutes, everyone sat quielty until Dean whispered something.

"Luna..." Dean whispered, his voice seeming to echo throughout the classroom."I don't like you hanging out with that Rick guy."

"Yeah?" Luna whispered back, a smile on her face.

"He's a Slytherin, so he might know Draco Mal-" Dean was interrupted by Amycus' voice coming from the back of the class.

"Stay after class, Dean." Amycus said coldly.

"Yes sir." Dean muttered.

Amycus slowly walked to the front of the classroom, his arms at his side. He reached the front of the room and turned quickly.

"Now, as you all know, when ever a student defies my authority, they come up here and are forced to duel another student. The loser always being punished by the Cruciartus." Amycus glared at Luna. "Today I will be having a small, eight man tournament."

Amycus stopped talking and began to observe all of the students. He had picked Malfoy before class, but with him gone, he'd have to find a replacement.

"Alright Pansy, Dean, Luna, Marcus, Sasha, Ah! Ms. Brown!" Amycus glared at one girl on the left side of the room. "It's about time I saw you again. I suppose Snape or Lestrange caught you skipping?"

Lavender shook her head in agreement. Everyone knew Lavender not only as a member of Dumbledores Army, but for being dumped by an unconsious Ron Weasly a few years back.

"Why don't you join us up here." Amycus demanded coldly. "Alright, two more, two more... How about Sam and Rick? Now, any disapparation jinxes have been taken out of this class. You can only apparate and disapparate IN THIS CLASS! You can not leave!"

Ricks eyes widened when he heard his name. He could feel his face turn pale as he stood up. He knew Amycus would be looking for students to recruit to become Deatheaters, so he'd be sure to hold back.

"We'll start off with Dean vs. Rick!" Amycus shouted.

Rick smirked. He'd hold back _next_ round.

Amycus and the other six students jumped off the stage while Rick and Dean glared at eachother. Rick had seen Dean duel a few times, as he would often talk back or skip class. As soon as Amycus ordered them to begin, Dean shot a Hex at Rick, who barely blocked it in time. Dean smiled before shooting more spells at Rick, who used Protego to block them. Rick held up Protego until Dean was clearly out of breath, Rick shot spells like they were nothing. Dean used a small shield spell of his own to block them, but once it shattered he ran behind a stone statue. Rick shot 'Stupify' but Dean wouldn't move from behind it. Rick realised that waiting Dean out was hopeless. Rick took a few steps forward and a red beam shot from behind the statue.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

A red beam shot from Deans wand, Rick, and everyone else in the classroom knew what the spell was.

" _Protego!_ " Rick shouted.

The spell bounced off of the purple shield. Rick shot more Hexes at the statue, only small pieces coming off of it. Rick figured Dean wouldn't come from behind it.

" _Reducto!_ " Rick shouted.

The white bolt shot from Ricks wand, faint smile appearing on his face, but it quickly vanished when he realised Dean had shot a spell of his own that intercepted his. Rick and Deans spell stuck together, causing them to constantly recast the spell to keep the lead in the stand off. Rick was tiring, and he knew he needed to end the duel quickly. Rick swung his arm to the right, both spells redirecting and slamming into the wall, making a loud explosion. A loud crack was heard right after.

" _STUPIFY!_ " Rick shouted, as he apparated behind Dean.

The spell hit Dean in the back, and he slammed into the statue, making it fall over.

"The duel is over! Rick has won!" Amycus said, a smirk on his face. "Now Lavender vs. Sam!"

Dean stood up slowly, watching Amycus closely. He was clearly expecting the usual 'punishment' for losing the duel.

"DEAN, OFF THE STAGE YOU IDIOT!" Amycus shouted.

Dean rushed off of the stage as fast as he could. Sam, a fifth year Ravenclaw, walked up on the stage quickly, and seemingly eager. The boy was shy around others, but around his friends he was extremely cocky. Enough to be a Slytherin. Lavender walked to the stage slowly, one arm in her hand. She had he hair in her usual twin braids. No one really tried talking to her after her relationship with Ron. Rumors were going around that she was only in Dumbledores Army because she hoped Ron would take her back.

"Go!" Amycus demanded.

" _Incarcerous!_ " Sam shouted.

The ropes entangled Lavender, and she fell backwards off of the stage.

"LAVENDER BROWN! WHAT WAS THAT?" Amycus shouted.

"I won't fight just for your amusement!" Lavender yelled, climbing from the ropes.

Amycus didn't say another word. He quickly drew his wand and the steel knives of the Cruciartus Curse impaled themselves into Lavenders body. Lavender fell, her screams echoing throughout the classroom. Dean and Luna wanted nothing more than to help, but they knew they couldn't. They sat and watched as tears fell from Lavenders eyes, soaking the floor and making a puddle. Rick looked at the floor, counting the seconds. Normally the punishment lasted for 30 seconds. But this time it was different. Amycus kept going. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four minutes. Then it stopped. After four minutes, Amycus muttered the counter curse.

"Lavender, you are to report to Bellatrix' office, immeditatly." Amycus sighed. "Luna, Marcus; on the stage!"

Luna and Marcus dueled for around ten minutes, Luna emerging victorius after a Vision Hex and Stupify. Up next was Pansy vs. Sasha. Both girls were familiar with eachother, both being seventh year Slytherins. Their duel was over quickly. Almost everyone thought it was a fair fight, but Sasha never cared for her grades so she didn't know many powerful spells.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Scabior and Fenrir Greyback had just delivered Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and another unknown boy. After Bellatrix attacked the Snatchers over a sword, she ordered them to leave.

"PUT THE BOYS IN THE DUNGEON!" Bellatrix ordered, pushing Ron and the other boy into Narcissa.

Bellatrix threw Hermione on the ground and climbed on top of her, asking questions about the sword. Hermione denied them all. Draco noticed Bellatrix doing something to Hermiones arm, but he couldn't see what. Her screams echoed off the walls as Draco tried to hold back tears. Bellatrix got off of the ground to expose the word 'mudblood' sliced into Hermiones arm. Dracos heart sank as he remembered him using the word against her in the past. Draco snapped back into reality when a red light flew infront of his face, knocking Bellatrix' wand from her hand. To his left stood Ron and the other boy, wands at the ready.

" _Stupify!_ " The boy said, sending Lucius flying.

Narcissa shot multiple Hexes, Draco soon joining her. The four of them shot spells at one another, but neither side was winning. The duel went on for quite a while longer.

"ENOUGH!" Bellatrix screamed. They all looked over to see Bellatrix with her knife to Hermiones throat. "Put your wands on the floor!"

Ron and the boy dropped their wands and Draco snatched them up. Lucius got back to his feet and began dusting off his jacket. The boys face started to shrink down.

"Well well well." Bellatrix started. "It's Harry Potter, and he's all bright, shiny, and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him!" She snapped.

Lucius rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his forearm. As soon as he had his hand above the tattoo, the chandelier above them came falling from the ceiling. Bellatrix let out a scream as she threw Hermione, Ron grabbing her. Harry grabbed the wands in Dracos hands, who didn't even bother to fight back. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dracos former house elf Dobby gathered by the staircase.

" _Stupify!_ " Harry shouted.

Lucius once again flew into the bookshelf behind him. Narcissa went to send a Hex, but Dobby snapped his fingers and the wand flew from her hand and hit the floor, Narcissa let out a gasp.

"How dare you take your masters wand?" Bellatrix barked.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby snapped back before snapping his fingers.

Bellatrix threw her knife towards them. Draco watched as the knife apparated with them and vanished. Bellatrix let out a smile.

"Draco!" Narcissa panicked. "Get out, go! Back to Hogwarts!"

Draco disapparated immediatly, not even trying to tell them that Harry took his wand. Voldemort emerged up the stairs, an unpleasant look on his face. He scanned the room and glared at Bellatrix.

"Where is _Potter_?" Voldemort hissed. "I said only to summon me if he was _here_. Did I not?"

"He got away, m-my Lord." Lucius took the blame.

Voldemort glared at Lucius, his red eyes burning into his. Anger covered his face.

"How?" Voldemort demanded.

"Dobby... our old house elf... rescued them..." Lucius said, looking at the floor.

Voldemort slung his arm, wand in hand, forcing all of the books from the bookshelf to fly at Lucius, one by one. Narcissa and her sister looked on, unable to help. Not that Bellatrix would anyway. Lucius hit the ground as the books continued to slam into him. He wanted Voldemort dead and Bellatrix out of his home, but he couldn't do either of those things.

"Bellatrix, you are to return back to Hogwarts. Watch Severus closely." Voldemort hissed before disapparating.

.

.

.

 _CRACK!_

Draco apparated inside one of the halls of Hogwarts. He heard the shouting of a woman behind him.

"MALFOY!"

He turned around to see Alecto Carrow wobbling towards him. She was the sister of Amycus, but looked nothing like him. She was short, with a large round head and dark blonde hair.

"I saw you apparate right there! Get to the Great Hall, now!" She snapped.

 _ **So thanks for reading! Sorry for the chapter being long, but the chapters do get a little lengthy and I dont plan to cut any in half unless I have no other choice. Sorry for the lame 'Skirmish at Malfoy Manor' I went by how it happened in the movie because I don't have the book to go off of so yeah, sorry. I won't be working on 'The Greater Good' for a while because no one has read it. But anyway, please favorite, review and follow please! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tournament Semi-Finals

Chapter Nine

Tournament Semi-Finals

Draco and Alecto walked through the doors to the Great Hall to see Snape standing where Dumbledore would normally be. The four tables sat quietly and the Professors behind Snape looked down at the table. Alecto shoved Draco inside and shut the two massive doors behind him.

"Professor Amycus Carrow, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, has volunteered to give us a _scripted_ tournament to show what his students have learned in his class." Snape said slowly. "Now, the final four students involved were Richard Burns, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, and Samuel Parker."

Snape twirled his wand and the four tables slid backwards towards the door Draco and Alecto stood by. The seated students all screamed while Amycus laughed from the Professors table.Once the tables stood still, Draco rushed to the Slytherin table and sat beside Pansy.

"Pansy, when you go do whatever this tournament is, I need you to throw a vision Hex at Alecto." Draco said.

"Alecto?" Pansy said, her voice still as cold as it was weeks ago. "Why?"

"There's some Gryffindors missing. Dean and Seamus." Draco pointed to where the two boys would normally be seated. "I need to find out where they are."

"The first duel will be Rick Burns vs. Pansy Parkinson!" Amycus' voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Snape twirled his wand, causing the torches to dim. Draco noticed Pansys drink change from a light green to slightly darker; and it wasn't because of the dimmed torches.

"I'd suggest taking a sip of your drink before you come duel." Snape warned, eying Draco.

Pansy took a couple of sips from her drink, but Rick did not. Once they got onto the stage, Snape put a Shield Charm between the stage and the students, but not one between the Professors table and the two duelists.

"Wonderful." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Begin!" Amycus shouted.

Rick shot the first couple of Hexes before Pansy could send her own back. Rick was using weaker spells as he didn't want to seem _too_ powerful infront of Snape, and the Carrows. Pansy, on the other hand, wasn't holding back.

" _FLIPENDO!_ " Rick shouted.

Pansy was lifted from her feet and thrown back several feet. She got back to her feet quickly, her face marked with anger. She had been embarassed, and she didn't like it.

" _LACARNUM INFLAMARAE!_ " Pansy yelled.

An orange bolt of fire shot from the end of her wand, causing the observing students to scream. The spell took Rick by surprise. He summoned Protego and the fireball bounced from Rick to the Shield Charm, creating a loud explosion, but the Shield stayed intact. Pansy started casting more and more Hexes at Rick, who was trying to look like Pansy was giving him a hard time. Rick thought it would be better to let her win.

" _Obscuro!_ " Pansy said.

A blindfold appeared over Ricks eyes. He tried to get it off but Pansy cast 'Stupify' and Amycus declared the the winner.

"Up next will be Luna Lovegood vs Sam Parker!" Amycus shouted.

Snape warned both students to take a sip of their drinks. Luna took a small sip and Sam gulped his entire drink. Amycus started the duel and Sam shot a couple of Hexes, Luna blocked them all. Luna remained in a defensive pose. They both stood, keeping their wands infront of them, for around three minutes. Luna shot 'Stupify' nonverbally, and Sam blocked it. Draco was bored with the duel and began listen to Rick and Pansy bicker.

"A _fire_ spell, Pansy?" Rick snarled.

"Its a duel, Rick. Besides, you would have been fine." Pansy said back, her voice not cold like it was when she spoke to Draco.

"Fine?" Rick snapped. "Pansy its's FIRE! You coulda' killed me!"

"Rick did you even drink from your cup when Snape said to?" Draco sighed.

"No! For all I know he coulda' poisoned it!" Rick snapped.

"He waved his wand and he put a defensive potion in your drink." Draco said.

"So I _woulda'_ died!" Rick snapped, glaring at Pansy. "Did ya' know about the potion?"

"Nope!" Pansy smirked. "I just knew you were holding back."

Their conversation was interrupted by the screams of Amycus. They looked up to see the Professors scattering on the stage. Sam was shooting green sparks at Amycus, who was ducking behind the table. Professor McGonagall grabbed Luna and pulled her through the door by the stage. Dispite the events, the Shield Charm stayed up. Alecto, who was standing infront of the door to keep students from leaving, shot a Hex towards Sam, but the Shield Charm absorbed it. Amycus jumped from behind the table and shot a spell but Sam blocked it.

"Get the students to their dorms!" Snape shouted at Alecto and a few other Professors on the other side of the Shield Charm.

Alecto ignored Snapes order, taking steps towards them, casting another spell which got absorbed again. Students ran through the door screaming. Snape sent a Hex at Sam, but he ducked at it hit Amycus, who was no longer behind the table. Draco bolted through the door with the other hundreds of students.

"RAVENCLAW STUDENTS! ALL RAVENCLAW STUDENTS!" Flitwick was shouting.

"SLYTHERIN STUDENTS, THIS WAY! SLYTHERIN STUDENTS, FOLLOW ME!" Slughorn was yelling.

Draco ran through the doors, not knowing where to go. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him into a nearby hallway. Draco turned around to see Rick.

"Come with me! Hurry!" Rick said.

They both ran down a dim hallway, students still screaming and the cracks of spells being blocked still audible in the distance. The Killing Curse escaped a womans voice, and a large explosion and screams of teachers followed. Draco flinched. Rick stopped and cast 'Alohomora' on a door, causing it to open. Rick lead Draco inside. Rick flicked the light on and grabbed something from a bookshelf. The room seemed like an old study room. Everything was practically covered in dust, and the couch in the middle of the room had a tear in one of the leather cushions. There was a small coffee table that had a few newer cups and plates on it. Rick sat on the dusty leather couch and set a large piece of paper on the table.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"An old study room, actually." Rick said.

Rick unfolded the piece of paper, which covered the whole table, and Rick had to move the plates and cups to the floor. Draco sat down beside Rick. The paper was blank. Rick drew his wand and looked over at Draco.

"Watch this." He said with a smirk. " _Revealeo_."

The page flattened out. Ink emerged from the middle of the paper and spread all over, revealing words and pictures. There were pictures of Aurors, like Remus Lupin, Bill Weasly, and many more. There were students such as Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. A small moving picture of Dumbledore was towards the bottom left corner. There were sketches of wands and brooms. Dracos eyes widened in amazement.

"I've found out so much from Luna and her friends." Rick said. "When they cut class, they stay in the Room of Requirements, listening to radios.

"How'd you find all this out?" Draco asked.

"Luna let me skip with her a few times." Rick answered. "They've been talkin' to some Aurors and Order members outside the castle. They got so many code words. Appearantly theres people scouting the school grounds without Snape or your Aunts permission!"

Draco stared at the large piece of paper. Names, faces, wands, spells, code translations. It had everything Draco wanted. Except _one_ thing.

"Should we give it to Snape?" Rick asked.

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. "Where's the information on Potter?" Draco asked.

"They don't have an exact location on him. Luna's the only one who's seen 'em last, and she won't say anything." Rick said. "But surely all this outta' get you away from the Deatheaters, right?"

"N-No." Draco stuttered. "Not until we find Potter."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Lightning Has Struck

Chapter Ten

"Lightning Has Struck..."

"Another report, Albus." Snape said, slamming a stack of papers on his desk.

"Who?" Dumlbedore asked softly.

"A boy named Samuel." Snape answered.

"Parker?"

"Yes. This one was my fault.." Snape said slowly. "I noticed Draco looking for a way out with Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Burns. I set up a diversion. The Imperious Curse was used last night."

Dumbledore stayed silent for a while as Snape wrote on a piece of paper. "Severus. Your Unbreakable Vow? How?"

Snape dropped his quill as the memory flashed into his head.

 _"Swear to it. Make the Unbreakable Vow." Bellatrix whispered._

 _"Get out your wand." Snape hissed._

"I made the Vow to watch over Draco and complete the task if-"

"Draco were to fail." Dumbledore finished. "Draco didn't fail the task. Severus, the Vow should no longer be in effect!"

Snape finished writing the report on Sams death the night before. The images kept repeating in his head. The duel, Sam hitting Amycus with a Knockback Jinx. Professors scattering from the table as Amycus blocked the Green Sparks sent at him. Minerva grabbing Luna and escorting her from the Great Hall. Sam doing whatever Snape wanted him to. Bellatrix emerging inside the Shield and Alecto casting the Killing Curse at Sam, which shattered the massive Shield and hit Sam in the back. The faces of the Professors and students. The uncontrollable cackling of Bellatrix and the faces of anger on both the Carrows. Snape dropped his quill and stood up from the desk, facing the painting of Dumbledore.

"How much longer?" Snape asked, his voice stern, but trembling.

"I-I'm not sure, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Why? Why is it you're never sure of anything until its _too late_?" Snape snapped. "I told you I no longer wanted to do this. You insisted, no, you _forced_ me to continue. How much longer, Albus."

"Severus, I-"

"I don't want anymore lives on my hands, Albus!"

"Just a little longer, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly.

"A little longer." Snape mocked.

Snape finished writing the report on Sam before handing it off to an owl to deliver to the Ministry. Snape sat back at his desk, his hand by his head. Alecto sending a green bolt and Sam falling replayed in his head.

"How much longer, Albus?"

"I'm not sure, Severus."

.

.

Draco met with Rick every other day to discuss the new information Rick got from Luna. Sometimes other people would join them, but it was usually just the two of them.

"So aside from Remus, Kingsley, and Bill, I found out Aurors Arthur Weasly and Nymphadora Lupin take part in patrolling the school." Rick said, throwing down a second large sheet of paper.

"Nymphadora married Remus? The werewolf?" Draco asked.

"Sick, right?" Rick said. "All of these Aurors have been avoiding Dementors and Deatheators the entire time!"

"Doesn't surprise me." Draco snarled. "I've seen them all, they're talented."

"That's still a lot of Dementors."

Rick folded the two large sheets of paper and twirled his wand before placing it back on the dusty bookshelf. They left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"BURNS! MALFOY!"

They both turned to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walking towards them, rather quickly. Once they reached them, Dean shoved Rick. Draco stepped back, so did Rick.

"What's the matter, Finnigan?" Draco snarled.

"Wanna act tough now that ya' boyfriends closer?" Rick laughed.

"Stay away from Luna, understand Rick?" Dean growled.

"Piss off, Dean." Rick spat.

"Just back off, alright?" Seamus spoke up. Draco noticed that he and Rick had a similar accent, only Seamus' was stronger.

"Or what?" Rick hissed.

Dean and Seamus pulled their wands out, Rick followed. Draco reached for his, but remembered that Harry Potter had taken it.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Dean mocked.

"In your dreams." Draco snarled.

"Focus on me." Rick demanded, stepping infront of Draco.

" _Stupify!_ " Dean shouted.

" _PROTEGO!_ " Rick said, the purple shield coming in front of him.

Dean and Seamus both threw Hexes at Rick, who kept 'Protego' up. Draco watched helplessly as Rick deflected all of the spells thrown at him. Draco watched for an easy two minutes, Rick barely breaking a sweat. Draco looked over to see an owl land on a window ledge, a large package in its beak. It was Narcissas owl! Draco ran towards it, dodgine a Hex sent by Seamus. Draco grabbed the package from the owl and opened it.

 _Draco,_

 _I noticed Harry take your wand the other night. I hadn't thought about it bu you will need one. In the package is my wand, you will need it more than me. Things will be changing soon and you will need it to protect yourself._

 _-Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco looked to see his mothers wand. He pulled it out of the small box and thanked the owl before running to Ricks aid.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Draco yelled.

Dean blocked the spell, and Rick dropped his shield when he saw Draco. Rick released an offensive fury against Dean and Seamus, both were having a hard time blocking. Draco sent a few Hexes at Seamus, who stumbled backwards. The variety of colors lit up the poorly lit hallways. It was as if the Weasly twins had set off more fireworks. Draco was amazed at what Rick was capable of, and how fast he was as well.

"You four!" The voice of Professor Sprout echoed down the hall.

"Stop!" Amycus ran infront of Sprout, making for the four.

They all stopped and took off down the hall. Dean and Seamus took off down a flight of stairs, Rick not far behind. Draco ran down a separate hall, Amycus throwing Hexes at him.

"STOP, MALFOY!" Amycus demanded.

Draco ignored his order. Amycus sent a Hex at him, but Draco blocked it and kept running. Draco made it to the moving staircases, but Amycus was right behind him. He turned around to see the Deatheater with his wand over his head, mid spell.

" _Everte Statum!_ " Draco shouted.

Amycus flew back and groaned when he hit the floor. Amycus got back up as Draco ran halfway down one staircase, but it wasnt moving. Draco jumped onto another staircase and ran down it. Amycus flicked his wand and a piece of the safety rail infront of Dracos hand exploded. Draco fell and rolled down the rest of the staircase. He got back to his feet and sent a Hex at Amycus before runninng through a door. Draco sprinted down the hallway, not knowing how he would get out of trouble when Amycus eventually caught up to him. Draco felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him behind a statue. Draco looked over to see Rick, his eyes wide.

"Draco, we have to get to Snapes office, NOW!" Rick said. "Potters here!"

They ran through the halls paying no attention to the spells Amycus sent their way. Amycus twirled his wand and a statue exploded, causing Rick to let out a scream.

"You two... are in so much trouble!" Amycus snarled, still trying to catch his breath.

"We need to get to Snape!" Draco said.

"For what?" Amycus snapped.

"To report Dean and Seamus." Rick whispered. "They attacked us for no reason!"

"Nonsense!" Amycus said. "You'll go to _Bellatrix_ for _assaulting_ me!"

Amycus snatched Rick to his feet and shoved him forward. Amycus glared at Draco, who walked beside Rick. Rick was holding his right arm, the statue Amycus made explode must've cut it. There was blood everywhere. On their way to the Headmistress' office, the trio was stopped my Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me, where are these boys being escorted to?" McGonagall asked.

"Bellatrix. These two attacked me!" Amycus sneered.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Hogwarts Protocal states that injured students are to be escorted to Madam Pomfrey, regardless of the given situation." McGonagall snapped.

"I'm sure Rick can wait." Amycus said, glaring at the Professor.

"It's Hogwarts Protocal."

"Fine, take Rick. I'll escort Draco to his aunt." Amycus said, shoving Rick into McGonagall.

"I can't carry Rick all the way to the hospital! Draco will have to come along!" McGonagall said as she pulled Draco towards her. "You've got a class to teach anyway."

McGonagall escorted Rick to Pomfrey, his face was starting to turn white. She then lead Draco to Snapes office door. She urged him inside before rushing away. Draco turned to face the door. He wiped sweat from his forehead before shoving the door to Snapes office open. When he entered, Snape and Bellatrix were standing face-to-face, but they both turned to look at Draco at the same time.

"Lightning has struck..." Draco said slowly. "Potter's here.

 _ **Thanks for reading! The Skirmish in the Great Hall and the Battle of Hogwarts are comign soon! Please follow, review and favorite! Thank you!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Skirmish in the Great Hall

Chapter Eleven

Skirmish in the Great Hall

Snapes mind trailed off. How could he alone defend the entire school against Bellatrix and the Carrows, while still undercover. Snape was very skilled, but he had his limits. The painting of Dumbledore and the other Headmasters watched as Snape stared blankly at his desk. The door opened and Flitiwick walked through it.

"They're all there." Flitwick said.

When Snape walked through the door to the Great Hall, all of the students were separated into four squares. The Carrows were on the stage overseeing them. Everything was quiet. Bellatrix apparated beside Amycus, her mouth in the shape of a demented frown. She took a few steps but Snape grabbed her shoulder.

"Let _me_ do the talking." Snape whispered.

"Very well, Severus." Bellatrix snarled back.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I've summoned you at this hour." Snape started. "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, _Harry Potter_ was sighted in Hogsmeade."

The students all started to whisper to one another.

"Now." The students got quiet. "Should anyone, student _or_ staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistant with the severety of their transgresant. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who _fails_ to come forward will be trated as _equally_ guilty."

Snape walked down to the middle of the four sections.

"If anyone has any knowledge of Mr. Potters movements this evening, I invite them to step forward." Snape said. "Now."

Snapes sat for a moment waiting in silence. He saw one student step out of line and walk to the aisle. It was Harry. The students gasped and split apart as the three Deatheaters on the stage reached for their wands.

"It seems dispite your exhaustive, defensive strageties." The doubledoors slammed open revealing Aurors and members of both the Order of Pheonix and Dumbledores Army. "You still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."

Snape glared at Harry.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry said coldly. "Tell them how it happened that night. How you _watched_ Malfoy kill him and remain at his side. Tell them."

Snape drew his wand and the students all gasped. Before Harry could draw his own, McGonagall shoved him to the side, her wand aimed at Snape. The students screamed and lined the walls. The Aurors and everyone else who just arrived in the Great Hall had their wands raised as well. Snape backed away for a moment, but raised is wand again. McGonagall sent a spell that resembled a dancing flame at Snape. It made a cracking sound when he blocked it. McGonagall waited a second before sending more flames at Snape, who backed away as he blocked them.

"Get her Severus!" Bellatrix shouted.

Snape took a few more steps backwards until he was closer to the stage. With one clumsy swing of his wand he sent the flames flying backwards behind him. He heard the grunts come from the Carrows as they hit the ground. Snape fell backwards onto the stairs. Bellatrix rolled her eyes as the black smoke engulfed her and flew into the air. She landed in between Snape and McGonagall, her wand drawn. McGonagall backed away, her eyes wide, but her wand still pointed out. Bellatrix shot a red spell at McGonagall, who took a step back when she blocked it. Bellatrix continued to throw her stong, tank-like spells at the Professor, who appeared to be having a hard time blocking them. Remus, Bill and Arthur walked infront of the students on the left side of the Great Hall while Nymphadora, Molly, and Kingsley walked infront of the right side. Their backs turned on the students as they motioned for them to make for the door. Fleur, Ron, Hermione and a few others guarded the door. Snape watched as Remus, one of the students who bullied him in school, escorted his fellow students out of the Great Hall. He watched as Minerva, one of his colleages, duel Bellatrix in an attempt to save the lives of the ones she cared for. He watched as Kingsly Shacklebolt, one of the Aurors he worked with in the past, glared at him as he shoved a student through the door of the now empty Great Hall. McGonagall looked around her, seeing that the room was now empty. She sent more dancing flames towards Bellatrix, who blocked them, but only barely. She sent spell after spell at Bellatrix, overwhelming her. McGonagall aimed her wand at a vase to her right and twirled her wand. The vase flew towards Bellatrix.

" _Reducto!_ " Bellatrix shouted.

The vase exploded, sending the shards and dust over Bellatrix. McGonagall hit her with 'Stupify' which sent her flying beside Snape.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Snape muttered.

Snape grabbed Bellatrix and disapparated with a loud crack while McGonagalls wand landed where the duo was just sitting.

 _ **Sorry for this chapter being so short! I didn't really want to stall the entire chapter, but rather get right to the point! PLEASE review this chapter! I'm interested to know what you think about the duel! But please review, follow and favorite! BIG thank you to all of the people who did those three things! The Battle of Hogwarts is coming up soon! Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter Twelve

The Battle of Hogwarts

"That old fiend!" Bellatrix shouted. "She could've _killed_ me!"

"Who, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked softly.

"Minerva McGonagall." Snape answered. "Potter arrived and she defended him."

"Then she will be the first to die." Voldemort smirked. "Come, my friends. The message is sent. It's time."

The Deatheaters stood on a cliff, watching Hogwarts. Everything was calm. The lights from the castle lit up the night sky. Voldemort stood close to the edge, Snape and Bellatrix close behind him.

"My Lord, shouldn't we wait?" Pius Thicknesse said, emerging from the crowd of Deatheaters. Voldemort glared at him, and Pius bowed before whimpering.

"Begin." Voldemort hissed, raising his wand as the army of Deatheaters shot a spell towards the school. The white orbs exploding against the Shield Charms around the school.

Rick stared out of a hospital window as the orbs exploded against the Shield, causing many explosions. Nurses hurried around hospital beds, grabbing materials they thought they needed.

"Mr. Burns," Madam Promfrey said. "Away from the window."

Voldemort, aggravated, sent a massive Curse at the school, and the Shield fell, almost melting. Voldemort snatched his wand back before observing. He dissaperated and the Deatheaters, along with Giants and Acromantula, charged towards the castle. Although she was yards away, Bellatrix's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the grounds. Snape watched as the school he attended his entire life began to fall under the Deatheaters. Large pieces of stone hurled through the air with every swing of the Giants clubs. Acromantula climbed walls and Deatheaters either flew over or blew through them. Snape fell to his knees as he held back tears.

 _Lily walked up to Snape, who was busy studying for his test in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily stopped in front of him, a smile lighting up her face as she twirled her red hair with her fingers._

 _"Hey, Severus." She said happily. "Studying?"_

 _"Hello, Lily." Snape forced a smile, looking up from his book. "Yes, Dark Arts quiz is today."_

 _"I've taken it already. You should do fine." Lily said, still smiling. "But I must get going, I don't want to be late!"_

 _Snape watched Lily strut down the hallway. Her read hair flying in the wind. James and Remus jumped from a separate hallway, landing in front of her, causing her to jump back and let out a scream._

 _"JAMES! REMUS!" Lily hollered._

 _"Hello, darling." James smirked._

 _"How've you been?" Remus asked._

 _"It's been five minutes, Remus!" Lily said sarcastically._

 _"That's five minutes too long." James said, hugging Lily. He looked up and locked eyes with Snape before looking Lily in the face, his smirk vanishing. "Have you been talking to Snivellus?"_

 _"James, he's a friend." Lily snapped._

 _"Not of mine." James snarled. "HEY, SNIVELLUS, LEAVE LILY ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _Snape threw his book down and got to his feet. James pushed Lily aside and stormed towards Snape, his face as serious as ever. Lily raced after him, and Remus raced behind her._

 _"James let him be." Lily demanded._

 _"Please, Lily." James spat._

 _"Arm yourself Potter." Snape snarled. "You too, werewolf."_

 _"I'm quite alright." Remus said, raising his arms._

 _"I'm not." James snapped, reaching for his wand._

Snape snapped back into the present time, his head spinning and stomach aching.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself.

The Deatheaters were flying back, all the Giants either dead or running back with the Acromantula. Lucius Malfoy apparated behind Snape. Lucius walked slowly towards him, an uncomfortable look on his face. Snape turned to see him, and took a step closer.

"T-The Dark Lord wishes to see you." Lucius whispered in Snapes ear. "The boat house by the school."

 _CRACK!_

Snape apparated inside the boat house, Voldemort was standing in front of the door. There were hardly any lights and the swishing of the water moving the boat echoed off the walls. Snape was tense.

"You ordered a retreat, my Lord?" Snape asked, pretending to be curious.

"Severus, I'm having trouble with this wand." Voldemort hissed, twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers. "Where do its true loyalties lie?"

"With you, of course." Snape answered.

"Hmm. It seems its true loyalties lie with the one who killed Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed. "Bring me _Draco_."

"That won't be necessary!" Snape snapped. "Bellatrix disarmed Draco during a sparring match at Hogwarts. The wand is rightfully hers."

Voldemort paused, an empty look on his face as his thoughts went astray.

"Bellatrix..?" Voldemort whispered to himself. "You're sure, Severus?"

"Positive."

Voldemort swung his arm as he screamed. The boat caught fire. Snapes eyes widened in fear. He heard the glass behind him bang and Nagini slithered at Voldemorts feet.

"Come, Severus. The Forbidden Forest is where we will be meeting Potter." Voldemort hissed. "I will handle Bellatrix when Potter is gone." Voldemort grabbed Nagini and disapparated. Snape glared at the glass wall behind him before pulling out his wand and walking slowly towards the door. He let out a deep breath before swinging the door open and pointing his wand at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Snape smirked and motioned for them to get inside.

"I suppose you want our wands?" Harry snapped as he stepped in the door. "Do you _really_ think you could take the three of us?"

"I _know_ so." Snape spat. "Keep your wands. I have something to give you Potter."

Harry glared at Snape as he shuffled through random items on a nearby table. Snape pulled a flask from all the junk and placed his wand to his head. He slowly pulled his wand away and a white light emerged from his head. He placed the light in the flask and handed it over to Harry.

"Take this to the pensieve." Snape said. "I don't know what _He_ has planned in the forest but if you're smart, you won't show."

"It's quite obvious what He has planned." Harry said, looking Snape in the eyes.

Snape disapparated with a loud crack. The trio ran from the boathouse, which soon burned to the ground.

.

.

Snape apparated into the Forbidden Forest where what seemed to be hundreds of Deatheaters were gathered. Voldemort stood infront of them all, Bellatrix behind him. Snape couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her eying Voldemort. The Forest was foggy, Snape could hardly see infront of him. Not too far out though, a small figure was walking towards them. It was Harry.

"Harry? NO!" Hagrid shouted.

Voldemort let out a laugh as he drew his wand.

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Voldemort smirked. "Come to die?"

There was a short moment of silence. Harry never moved, locking his eyes with Voldemorts. Snape watched Harry as he stood in the presence of the Dark Lord. He was welcoming death. And he had his mothers eyes.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " Voldemort shouted.

Harry flew backwards as the green light hit him in the chest. Snape kept his eyes from widening. He kept a small tear from pouring from his face as Voldemort fell to the ground as well. Soon, Voldemort woke up and struggled to get to his feet, Bellatrix rushed to his aid.

"I don't need your help!" Voldemort snapped, shoving Bellatrix away. "Is he dead?"

Snape took a step forward but Narcissa was already ahead of him. She knealt down beside the boys body and leaned down near his head. After a few seconds, she rose back to her feet and turned around, a serious look on her face.

"Dead."

The Deatheaters errupted in laughter, the Giants stomping their feet. Hagrid let tears fall from his eyes. Narcissa walked back to Lucius' side and whispered something into his ear, causing his eyes to bulge.

 _"Severus?" Lily said, sitting across from him._

 _The Threebroom sticks was emptier than usual, only a few people were there._

 _"Yes, Lily?" Snape said, taking a sip of his Butterbeer._

 _"I have news for you! Wonderful, wonderful news!" Lily paused, an uneasy smile on her face. "For me, anyways."_

 _"Great! I have news as well!" Snape said, forcing a smile. "You first."_

 _"Well James and I-"_

 _Snape cringed when he heard the name._

 _"I'm pregnant!" Lily let out._

 _"Oh..." Snape said, lowering his head._

 _"If it weren't for James, I'd ask you to be the Godfather but-"_

 _"If it weren't for James?" Snape snarled._

 _"Yes. He wants Sirius to be the Godfather."_

 _"Sirius? Potter wants SIRIUS to be a Godfather? Disgusting. Sirius could hardly place a Charm on anything during classes. I suppose its a better choice than that wimpering little Pettigrew." Snape hissed. "Pettigrew wouldn't know the first thing about child care. Or Remus. Filthy werewolf shouldn't be near it. For all you know Remus would get a little to hungry."_

 _Snape stood from his chair and stormed for the door._

 _"Severus! Wait!" Lily pleaded. "You said you had news. What was it?"_

 _Snape stopped before turning and facing Lily. The few people that were in the Three Broomsticks were all watching._

 _"I've changed my mind." Snape said coldly. "I see now that the ranks of the Deatheaters are the only place for me. "_

 _Snape stormed out of the door, leaving Lily alone at the table, tears pouring from her face as the observers turned the other way._

 _ **So thank you all for reading! There were two or three flashbacks in this chapter and I tried to make this one somewhat interesting without any duels being involved. Please review, favorite and follow! Next chapter will have many different POVs so be ready! Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13: True Loyalties

Chapter Thirteen

True Loyalties

 _ **WARNING! This chapter consists of many different POVs including Severus Snape, Rick Burns, and multiple people during the Battle of Hogwarts. If you have any questions, please ask them.**_

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"NOOO!" Ginny screamed.

Arthur grabbed her, and everyone poured out from inside the castle. Snape stood behind Voldemort, to his right, while Bellatrix was to his left. Everyone stared at the limp body that Hagrid carried.

"Silence!" Voldemort screamed. "Stupid girl."

 _"So when the time comes, the boy must die?" Snape asked._

 _"Don't tell me that after all this time, you've grown to care for the boy." Dumbledore replied._

"Come forward and join us. Or die." Voldemort said softly, offering his hand toward the crowd.

"Draco..." Narcissa said. "Draco, come."

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who was covered in dirt in ash. He walked slowly from the crowd toward his mother. Students and professors all glaring at him.

"A wise choice, Draco." Voldemort hissed, hugging Draco. "Anyone else?"

Neville Longbottom limped forward, blood gushing from his forehead. He also had the Sorting Hat in his hand.

"I must admit, I'd hoped for better." The Deatheaters all erupted in laughter. "Who might you be, my good friend?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville muttered, the Deatheaters cackling again.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something." Neville snapped.

Voldemorts red eyes glared at Neville and he clenched his fist. "I'm sure we'd all be _delighted_ to hear what you have to say, Neville."

"It doesn't matter that Harrys gone." Neville started.

"Stand down, Neville!" Seamus yelled.

"No!" Neville snapped back. "People die everyday. Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In _here._ " Neville pointed to his chest. "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will." Neville turned to face Voldemort. "Because you're wrong. Harrys heart did beat for us. For _all_ of us! IT'S NOT OVER!" Neville reached into the Sorting Hat and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry rolled from the arms of Hagrid and Voldemorts smirk vanished.

" _Confringo!_ " Harry shouted, a ball of fire bouncing off of Nagini.

The fireball bounced into a crowd of Deatheaters. Harry bolted to the side of the castle. Voldemort screamed as he flicked his wand and the hallway exploded with fire over and over again. Harry reached the door and threw the Cloak of Invisibility over himself. Kingsley deflected Hexes and Curses as he lead everyone back inside. Snape heard Bellatrix screaming at the Deatheaters to fight. The black smoke engulfed her body and lifted her into the air, crashing into the castle wall. Neville ran for Voldemort, but was thrown back inside by the Dark Lord. Deatheaters charged into the school either flying or running through the door.

Yaxley flew through the castle wall, deflecting Hexes as he was in mid flight. He landed, only to be met by Professors Flitwick and Sprout, who immediatly engaged. They shot Hex after Hex, Yaxley blocking them all, his hair occasionally getting in his face and blinding him. Yaxley flew off once two Ravenclaw students approached the Professors, causing the four of them to part ways in the battle.

Rick heard the explosions and screams coming from the Great Hall. He watched Madam Pomfrey and several other doctors and nurses bolt from person to person. Rick tighted the cast on his right arm, grabbed his wand and ran out of the hospital. Rick emerged in the Great Hall and looked out the window to his left. He saw Lucius grab Draco, who pulled away and made for Voldemort.

" _STUPIFY!_ " Draco shouted.

Voldemort flew in the massive door from the outside and landed in a pile of rubble. Rick saw a bright red light from the corner of his life.

" _PROTEGO!_ " Rick shouted.

The red light deflected off of the Shield and hit the ground. Rick looked up to see a dark haired woman with black robes approaching him.

"An injured?" She snarled. "This'll be easy."

Rick looked down at his cast, scared since he had to fight with his off-hand. He quickly looked up and sent multiple spells at the Deatheater, who deflected them with ease. She shot Hexes of her own at the boy, who was having a hard time blocking without the aid of 'Protego'. Rick fell backwards as the woman stood over him, her wand pointed at his throat.

" _Avada Ked-_ " She started.

She was interrupted by a loud crack to her left. She looked over to see Draco, his wand over his head.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Draco shot.

The Deatheaters wand flew from her hand. She held her hands next to her head in surrender. Rick took the opprotunity.

" _STUPIFY!_ " Rick shouted.

The spell hit her in the chest, throwing her a number of yards away.

Ginny Weasly dueled a masked Deatheater, trying her hardest to down the person, Ginny sent as many spells as she could. The Deatheater blocked all of them quicker than Ginny could've imagined. Arthur sent a Hex the Deatheaters way, the latter blocked it and sent a Hex of thier own at him. Arthur fell with a thud, his nose busted open, George rushing to his side. Ginny tripped over some rubble and the Deatheater stood over her, its wand pointed at her face. McGonagall sent a ball of fire from the tip of her wand at the Deatheater, hitting it in the back. The Deatheater fell over, its mask falling off to reveal an olive skinned man. McGonagall nodded her head at Arthur and Ginny, both nodding back at McGonagall shot a Hex at another Deatheater.

Snape landed behind Bellatrix, who was fighting two students. Snape watched Yaxley flee from Flitwick, Sprout and two students.

Meanwhile, Rick and Draco raced through the Great Hall, dodging loose spells. Draco flicked his wand at a group of Deatheaters, blood hurling screams coming after the explosion he caused.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The green bolt barely missed Ricks head. They looked over to see Fenrir Greyback, an evil smirk on his face. Four more men who had equally frightening snarls stood behind him.

"Going somewhere, Draco?" Greyback snarled.

" _S-STUPIFY!_ " Draco stuttered.

Greyback flicked his wand, blocking the spell easily. He waved his hand and the four men behind him ran in opposite directions. He let out a growl as he shot a number of Hexes at the duo, but Rick used 'Protego' to block them all. Rick dropped the Shield as Greyback held his wand over his head.

" _CRUCIO!_ " Rick shouted.

Greyback fell in pain as Rick and Draco ran the opposite direction, Rick sending a spell at a Deatheater, knocking him into a wall.

"Not bad." Draco said.

"Thanks!" Rick replied.

Snape was speed walking, eying the Hall for Voldemort or Potter. His path was intercepted by a spell sent from his left. He looked to see Professors Slughorn and Sprout, their wands pointed against him.

"You'll pay your betrayal!" Sprout said coldly.

Snape got into a defensive stance, blocking any spell they sent. Sprout shout spells quickly while Slughorn sent them when Snape wasn't expecting them, trying to catch him off guard. Snape almost had a hard time blocking, trying not to deflect their Hexes at any surrounding students.

" _Stupify._ " Slughorn muttered.

Snape redirected the spell at Sprout, who slid backwards on the ground. Snape disarmed Slughorn before throwing the latters wand on the ground and walking away.

"LUNA!" Rick shouted.

Rick and Draco ran alongside Luna, who was duelling Antonin Dolohov, her back against a wall. When Dolohov laid eyes on the duo, a giant smirk formed on his blood soaked face. He twirled his wand, sending Luna far off in the air.

" _ARESTO MOMENTUM!_ " Rick shouted.

Lunas fall was broken and she laid on the ground as gently as possible, Ginny Weasly running to her side.

"I've heard a thing or two about you, Rick." Dolohov chuckled.

Dolohov flicked his wand, sending Draco into the wall behind him. Dolohov glared back at Rick and unleashed a fury of spells. Rick summoned 'Protego' to block them, but with one arm he was down to one knee quickly.

"Your move, kid." Dolohov said, taking a step back.

Rick broke his Shield and began breathing heavily. Rick held his wand out and what could've been fifty arrows shot at Dolohov. Dolohovs eyes widened, the spell took him by surprise. Nevertheless, Dolohov twirled his wand quickly and the arrows all stopped in midair infront of him. He flicked his wand again and the tips of the arrows turned back at Rick. Dolohov twirled his wand and the arrows all shot back at Rick.

" _PROTEGO!_ " Rick screamed.

The arrows connected with the Shield Charm, sticking into it. Rick couldn't see through the Shield due to the aarows but if he dropped it, they'd all hit and kill him.

"I almost underestimated you." Dolohovs smirk vanished. " _Avada Kedavra._ "

Ricks eyes widened as he knew his time was up. The Curse shot right through the Shield, shattering it and sending all the arrows flying. The Curse hit Rick in the chest, knocking him backwards. Rick dropped his wand. Dolohov had claimed another vistim. Draco crawled towards the lifeless body of Rick, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Want to see if you can do better?" Dolohov chuckled. "Guess not."

Dolohov raised his wand over his head, but Draco paid him no attention. A red boolt hit the Deatheater in his hand, sending his wand flying.

"What the Hell?" Dolohov shouted.

Dolohovs arms went straight down to his side and his legs stuck together. A white ball hit him in the chest, sending him onto a set of bleachers. Draco looked up to see Flitwick walking towards him.

"Stay here!" Flitwick commanded.

Snape watched as the Deatheaters around him slowly fall in defeat. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasly downed Fenrir Greyback. McGonagall redirected a Curse at three Deatheaters that surrounded her. Kingsley Shacklebolt lauched Pius Thicknesse through a window and Aberforth Dumbledore knocked Augustus Rookwood on his back with 'Stupify'. The Great Hall got quiet as everyone lined the walls. Snape looked around to see only Belltrix, Voldemort, McGonagall, Aberforth, Kingsley and himself were left in the middle of the Great Hall. Bellatrix was a few yards away from Voldemort, her wand pointed towards Molly Weasly.

"Severus, you remember what you told me?" Voldemort hissed, a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" Snape answered.

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix, her back turned away from him. " _AVADA K-_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Snape shot at Bellatrix.

The red bolt knocked Bellatrixs wand in the air, Snape caught it and struck Bellatrix with another spell, sending her crashing through a closed door. Snape snapped her wand in half and thre it onto the ground before turned and facing the Dark Lord, his wand pointed out at him.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Only two more chapters left before this story ends! Please review, favorite and follow! Plus, if you have any questions please ask them. Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle

Chapter Fourteen

The Final Battle

Snape stood facing the Dark Lord, his wand pointed against him. The observing students and Professors that lined the walls all shrieked. McGongall walked beside Snape, her wand facing Voldemort. Kingsley pointed his wand out as well. Everyone turned to face Aberforth, who tucked his wand away and joined the walls.

"Severus." Voldemort hissed. "I suppose this is where your loyalties lie?"

"It is where they've alwayss lied." Snape said back, coldly.

Voldemorts smirk vanished as he jerked his wand forward, sending a purple beam at Snape. Severus blocked it, but took a step back when he did. McGonagall and Shacklebolt sent Hexes at the Dark Lord, Snape joining them. There was no laughter coming from Voldemort. No smirks or grins. He was facing three of the most powerful wizards and witch at Hogwarts; and they weren't backing down. Voldemort sent a white beam of light at Kingsley, McGonagall leaped infront of him, blocking it. She stuck her arm outwards, casting 'Fiendfyre'. The wave of fire took Voldemort off guard. The flames took the form of a massive house cat, and pounced towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort swung his arm, sending a spark at the fire causing a crack when it connected. The cat stood on its hind legs, screaming in pain. McGonagalls robes caught fire, and Kingsley sent a wave of water around her, shielding her from the flames. Voldemort flicked his wand, making Kingsley fall backwards and the water hit the ground. He twirled his wand and the water rose back from the ground, and he swung his arm, and the water engulfed McGonagall. The witch fell to her side and the flames extinguished. Voldemort lowered his wand and glared at Snape.

"Now then." Voldemort smirked. "Let's begin."

Voldemort took a couple of steps back before throwing Curses at Snape, who could barely blocked them. Voldemorts laughter echoed throughout the Great Hall as Snape stumbled with every spell he blocked. Snape tripped under his own feet after blocking a blue ball of light. Voldemort smirked and raised his wand.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

Voldemort turned and blocked the spell, his smirk fading once again.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." Voldemort hissed. "The Auror. _Avada K-_ "

A ball of fire soared past Snape and grazed the side of Voldemorts head. The Dark Lord fell to his knees, screaming in pain. McGonagall stood back up, her wand aiming at Voldemort.

"Surely you did not forget about us just yet, Tom." McGonagall snapped.

Voldemort stood up, revealing the sizzling burn mark above his right ear. His teeth clenched and his eyes were boiling red.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

McGonagall was hit, but not by the Killing Curse, but a Knockback Jinx from Snape. The Curse hit the wall above the observing students heads. Voldemort shot another Killing Curse at Snape, but it was intercepted by a Hex from Kingsley. Voldemort sent a third Curse at Shacklebolt, who used a piece of stone to block it. Voldemort swung his arm and the concrete beneath Kingsley rose in a twisting motion around the Auror., caging him in a massive dome. Snape and McGonagall stared at the concrete cage in horror as Voldemort laughed.

Voldemort continued cackling as Nagini slithered in from the door. Snape watched from the corner of his eye as the snake coiled up infront of the doorway. Snape held his wand out and circled Voldemort, facing away from Nagini.

" _Stupify!_ " Snape said.

Voldemort redirected the spell back at Snape who flew backwards, a few feet from Nagini.

"Nagini, _kill_." Voldemort hissed.

Nagini slithered towards Snape as everyone watched. Nagini lunged, her mouth wide open, exposing all of her teeth.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Snape shouted.

The Curse shot from Snapes wand, hitting the snake. Nagini slammed into the ground, her body seeming to evaporate as Voldemort collapsed. Snape jumped to his feet as McGonagall cast 'Fiendfyre' a second time. The massive wave of fire made for Voldemort, who seemed unaware of the danger. At the last second, the Dark Lord held his wand out and the flames surrounded his circular shield. McGonagall twisted her wand and her robes caught fire, but she ignored them. Snape walked to Kingsley concrete prison, flicked his wand and it twisted back down into the ground, Snape grabbed Kingsleys arm and lead him from the battle.

"MY LORD!"

Snape looked over to see Bellatrix emerge from the doorway, a new wand in her hand. She glanced around the Great Hall and saw McGonagall besting her master, and her eyes filled with anger.

" _Cruci-_ " Bellatrix started.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Snape snapped.

The Curse hit Bellatrix, causing her to make a loud grunt as she fell back. Snape turned blood started gushing from Bellatrixs cut. Seeing this, Voldemort stood on both feet and swung his arms outward. The flames spread throughout the Great Hall, making way for the students. Snape, Shacklebolt and McGonagall flew backwards as the Professors and Aurors cast multiple Shield Charms to protect the observers. The flames bounced off the Shields and extinguished. Snape stood up slowly and Voldemort glared at him.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

" _SECTUMSEMPRA!_ "

The two Curses connected with a loud crack. The observers watched in fear as the green Curse outweighed the bronze one. McGonagall stepped beside Severus, throwing a white bolt of light, which connected to Voldemorts Curse. Kingsley limped onto the other side of Snape, 'Expelliarmus' shooting from his wand. Voldemorts laughter vanished as a concentrated look marked his face. His eyes still boiling with rage. The Dark Lord still had the upperhand. Slughorn stepped beside Kingsley and threw a spell at the Dark Lord. Aberforth stepped forward, followed by Flitwick and then Sprout. One by one, more people stepped forward against Voldemort for one final stand. Bill Weasley, Fleur, and even Neville Longbottom. All of their spells and Curses were connected with Voldemorts, as if they were imitating Priori Incantatem. Voldemort, outnumbered, began twisting and flicking his wand, knocking his opposers away one by one. First it was Fleur, then Sprout, then Bill, then Neville, Kingsley, Flitwick and Aberforth. The final three were Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn, and Minerva McGonagall. They blocked every loose spell Voldemort flicked at them. Voldemort still had the upperhand, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid of the last three opponents. The Dark Lord let out a roar as he jerked his wand forward, sending Snape, McGonagall and Slughorn flying backwards. Everyone slowly got to their feet, fearing that all hope was lost. Voldemort opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

 _ **Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this duel, so please let me know what you thought about it! The next chapter will be the LAST chapter of this story and then I will work on my other story some more. Please review, favorite and follow! Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Restored Hope

Chapter Fifteen

Restored Hope

 _"Hide them." Snape begged. "Hide them all. I beg you."_

 _"And what will you give me in exchange?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face Snape._

 _"Anything." Snape replied._

 _._

 _._

 _"We both know that Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me, Severus." Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk. "I can't allow that much pressure on the boy. You must be the one to kill me, Severus."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Have you ever considered that you ask too much, that you take too much for granted. Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" Snape snapped._

 _Snape walked down the spiral staircase and locked eyes with Harry, before continuing down._

 _._

 _._

 _"Severus... Please." Dumbledore said softly._

 _"STUPIFY!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"SNAPE! MALFOY!" Harry shouted. "I WANT MALFOY!"_

 _Bellatrix sent a Hex at Potter, throwing him back._

 _._

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

 _Snape redirected the Curse back at Harry, sending him backwards once again._

 _"I'm the Half-Blood Prince."_

 _._

 _._

 _"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed._

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Draco commanded, walking towards her._

 _Bellatrix sent a Stinging Hex at Draco, knocking him from his feet._

 _"Obliviate." Snape said._

 _._

 _._

 _"Draco." Voldemort said softly. "Leave."_

 _._

 _"Who killed Albus Dumbledore?" Voldemort hissed._

 _"D-Draco, my Lord." Bellatrix muttered._

 _._

 _"I understand, my Lord-"_

 _"YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NOT UNDERSTAND, SEVERUS, OR DUMBLEDORE WOULD'VE DIED AT YOUR HAND!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Snape cast 'Sectumsempra' hoping to knock another Deatheater from the sky, but it was deflected and hit the side of the boys head. A cry came from him._

 _"GEORGE!" Remus shrieked, throwing a Hex at Snape._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _I assume you've heard the story of the Deathly Hallows." Snape started. " The Cloak of Invisibility, the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone?"_

 _"_ _How is that bad?" Draco asked._

 _"The Dark Lord is looking for the wand! He will stop at nothing to have it." Snape hissed. "He will kill you, child._ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _"After I died." Dumbledores painting started. "What happened?"_

 _"Bellatrix Cursed me, and Draco attac-" Snape paused. "Bellatrix stung Draco. The wand is hers."_

 _Dumbeldore gasped._

 _"This means I can send her to Voldemort, correct?" Snape asked._

 _"Not yet." Dumbledore said softly. "Wait until his mind is most vulnerable."_

 _._

 _._

 _Snape twirled his wand, causing the torches to dim. Draco noticed Pansys drink change from a light green to slightly darker; and it wasn't because of the dimmed torches._

 _"I'd suggest taking a sip of your drink before you come duel." Snape warned, eying Draco._

 _._

 _._

 _Snape took a few more steps backwards until he was closer to the stage. With one clumsy swing of his wand he sent the flam es flying backwards behind him. He heard the grunts come from the Carrows as they hit the ground. Snape fell backwards onto the stairs._

 _Bellatrix shot a red spell at McGonagall, who took a step back when she blocked it._

 _She sent more dancing flames towards Bellatrix, who blocked them, but only barely. She sent spell after spell at Bellatrix, overwhelming her. McGonagall aimed her wand at a vase to her right and twirled her wand. The vase flew towards Bellatrix._

 _"_ _ _Reducto!__ _" Bellatrix shouted._

 _The vase exploded, sending the shards and dust over Bellatrix. McGonagall hit her with 'Stupify' which sent her flying beside Snape._

 _"_ _ _Expelliarmus!__ _" Snape muttered._

 _Snape grabbed Bellatrix and disapparated with a loud crack while McGonagalls wand landed where the duo was just sitting._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _ _Expelliarmus!__ _" Snape shot at Bellatrix._

 _"Severus." Voldemort hissed. "I suppose this is where your loyalties lie?"_

 _"It is where they've alwayss lied." Snape said back, coldly._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Snapes wand flew from his hand. Snape watched it fly through the air until it landed in the hand of Harry Potter himself, who stood in front of the massive doors. The students lining the walls let out a gasp. Voldemorts eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. Harry threw Snapes wand back at him. Snape caught it as Potter raised his wand against Voldemort, as did Flitwick, Aberforth and McGonagall.

"NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Harry shouted.

"You will die, Potter!" Voldemort snarled.

"You've tried twice. I doubt a third time will work." Harry exclaimed.

"Third times a charm." Voldemort hissed. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

The spells collided, sending sparks throughout the Great Hall. The loose spells smacked against the walls, taking chuncks of cement from them. Paintings fell from the walls and students screamed in terror. Snape watched as Harry fended off Voldemort far better than trained Aurors, Professors and Order members could.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" Harry shouted. "YOU CAN COME BACK!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" Voldemort replied with a grunt. "SO WILL ANYONE ELSE WHO STANDS AGAINST ME!"

Voldemort retracted his Curse and sent a black cloud-like Curse at Harry, whosummoned a massive Shield to block it. Harry placed his entire body against the Shield, but the Curse pushed him backwards. Snape stepped forward, but Harry hollered at him to stay put. The green Curse began to shrink as Harrys gained more power, sending the Dark Lord to one knee.

"GIVE UP! GIVE UP NOW!" Harry commanded.

Voldemort didn't even acknowledge the boys offer, instead trying to hold his own Curse at bay. Eventually, the Killing Curse faded and the Elder Wand flew from Voldemorts hand towards Harry. Voldemort fell backwards, his body landing lifelessly with a thud. Snape and the remaining Professors, Aurors, Order Members and students watched as Harry caught the Elder Wand. Everything was quiet. The battle was over. Snape was the first to tuck his wand away in his robes. Professors Slughorn and Sprout went around aiding any injured person. Flitwick and a few other students gathered lost wands that lied beside their old master. Bill and Fleur rejoined the rest of the Weasleys that stood over Freds lifeless body. From the corner of his eye, Snape could see someone approaching him.

"Snape." Harry said.

"Potter." Snape turned to face him. "I trust you've done as I instructed you to do?"

"I did. That's how I knew to disarm you." Harry said calmy.

"Oh, _Potter_!" McGonagall chimed in, pulling Harry in for a hug. "I don't know how to repay you! I thought my life was over!"

"It's fine, Professor." Harry said, a smirk on his face.

"But believe me I'll find a way." McGonagall snapped. "But only after we count our losses and care for our injured!"

"You can start with Rick." Snape, Harry and McGonagall turned to see Draco limping towards him. "He's dead. Dolohov killed him." He snapped as he limped away.

Snape turned back to face Harry as McGonagall rushed to Dracos side.

"It's good to see you, _Headmaster._ " Harry smirked as he walked away.

" _He has Lilys eyes._ " Snape thought. "You as well, Potter." He said under his breath.

 _ **YES, the ending sucks. I know. I seriously didn't know how to end it. But PLEASE tell me how you feel about the story as a whole. PS, I had originally planned on killing McGonagall off in Chapter 14, so theres a plus. But please review and favorite I guess. Thanks!**_


End file.
